


Esquela

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Series: Esquela's Universe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle y su complejo de héroe en juego con Mr. Gold y su complejo de culpa es una troupe adorable, Books, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, En este universo no existe nadie parecido a Hook o a Zelena, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gepanny implied, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Literature, Matchmaking, Music, Non magic AU, Post-it Notes, Red Cricket es adorable y merece más atención, Secret Admirer, Short Chapters, Snowing implied, SwanFire implied, clueless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Non magic AU.Mr. Gold está loco por Belle French, la nueva bibliotecaria del pueblo. Un consejo proveniente de un lugar inesperado le llevará a intentar un acercamiento poco convencional. ¿A quién no le gusta, de cuando en cuando, recibir una esquela? ¿Cuánto le llevará a Belle French descubrir quién es su admirador secreto?Capítulos cortos.





	1. El pájaro cantor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Free Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451832) by [bookwormchocaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic). 



> Este fic se inspira principalmente en la canción "Esquela" de Jaime Roos, aunque combina también elementos de otras canciones.
> 
> Todo lo que haya tomado textualmente de libros o canciones aparece en notas al final de cada capítulo.
> 
> Cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia de mejora, mientras sea amablemente expresada, es más que bienvenida.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Marychovny su paciente labor de beta reader.

_-_ ¿Ha intentado escribirle?

Mr. Gold volvió el rostro para mirarlo, con una expresión entre extrañada y defensiva. _Mala idea_ pensó David. Es que no podía resistir ver a aquel hombre desayunar día tras día en aquella cafetería tratando con mal disimulado esfuerzo de pescar, así nomás fuera un poco, el timbre de la voz de la joven bibliotecaria del pueblo. _En algún momento me lo va a agradecer,_ se dio coraje y esperanza a sí mismo el sheriff. Suspiró.

 _-_ Mary Margaret siempre dice que con frecuencia los niños que menos participan en clase son los que mejor se expresan por escrito.

El rostro de Mr. Gold se tornó inexpresivo, sus ojos tomaron ese aire vítreo que solía asustar a cuantos los miraban y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca burlona. _¿Por qué lo acabo de comparar con un niño?_ pensó David y esbozó una sonrisa, que intentó ahogar en un bufido de fingida exasperación. _Mire_ añadió _es solo una idea_ y sacando de su bolsillo un taco de notas, lo depositó al lado del café con croissants de Mr Gold. _Que tenga buen día, Sheriff Nolan._ Dijo por toda respuesta el prestamista, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera. _Buen día, Mr Gold_ hizo eco con indiferencia la voz de David, que siguió su camino en dirección a la salida y desapareció instantes después del otro lado de la puerta.

Mr. Gold soltó un pesado suspiro. El bueno de Nolan y su deseo de ayudar le habían robado los últimos instantes de la bibliotecaria en la cafetería aquel día. De todos modos, aunque probablemente jamás lo reconocería en público, sentía simpatía por el muchacho. Resopló por la nariz divertido. Quizá llamar “muchacho” a un hombre de cuarenta y tantos con una hija de veinte no era lo más exacto, pero era probable que David Nolan aún siguiera pareciendo un niño cuando cumpliera los sesenta lo mismo que lo había sido a los veinte o a los treinta. Tomó otro sorbo de café mientras acariciaba con la diestra la empuñadura dorada de su bastón y miraba el taco de notas que tenía frente a sí. Las hojas eran de color amarillo dorado, con un pimpollo de rosa roja en la esquina inferior derecha. “Mrs. Nolan”, murmuró. Un brillo divertido bailó en sus ojos al revivir la imagen de David Nolan cargando una enorme caja llena de materiales escolares y esforzándose por mantener el mismo tranco que su esposa. Probablemente aquel taco fuera el menos cursi de los veinticinco o treinta que la maestra había comprado. Definitivamente el muchacho se había esforzado y era digno de compasión. Trataría de devolver el gesto. En la primera oportunidad en que pudiera hacerlo sin ser notado, claro está. Lo último que necesitaba era que medio pueblo le perdiera el respeto. Con ágil movimiento tomó el taco, se levantó, y dejando unas monedas de propina sobre la mesa, salió de la cafetería.


	2. El día ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie salda parte de una deuda dando un buen consejo.

Con la ayuda de los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las celosías de las ventanas de la parte de atrás de su tienda, Mr. Gold ajustó la última pieza en el reloj, que comenzó a hacer nuevamente su tic tac característico, y colocándole la tapa lo dio vuelta para contemplar orgulloso el resultado de su trabajo. Las tres estrellas sobre “Perseo” parecían brillar contentas, bajo aquella luz llena de reflejos dorados, producto del polvo del lugar. Un reloj sin especial relevancia en su momento - pensó - pero sin duda su paso por varias generaciones había aumentado considerablemente su valor. Lo cerró cuidadosamente. De entre todos los artefactos que Mr. Gold coleccionaba y reparaba en su tienda, los relojes tenían sin duda un lugar de privilegio. Quizá fuera porque era una de las cosas que tenía en común con Neal. Desde que el muchacho se había decidido a regresar e intentar arreglar las cosas con su padre, los sábados por la tarde se habían transformado en el momento de la semana más deseado para Mr. Gold; era en aquellos momentos en que padre e hijo, uno a cada lado de la mesa de trabajo, se enfrascaban en aquellos mecanismos tan pequeños y precisos. Sin duda buena parte de esa felicidad se la debía a Emma, la hija de los Nolan. Brava muchacha. Tenía la barbilla de su madre... y el tacto de su padre, completó con una mueca divertida. El ruido de la campanilla de la puerta lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad de la tienda. Tomando el reloj, fue a atender al psicólogo, que esperaba ya junto al mostrador.

 _-_ Dr. Hopper, su reloj está pronto.

El psicólogo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, y de la misma nerviosa manera siguió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras el empeñista le explicaba con precisión y detalle lo que debía hacer para evitar futuros desajustes. La sonrisa se desdibujó de sus labios cuando oyó el costo de la reparación. Mr. Gold haría un buen trabajo, pero la calidad tenía su precio. Se sonrojó al abrir su billetera y constatar que no tenía allí más de la mitad del precio total. Comenzó a tartamudear una excusa mientras ponía el dinero sobre el mostrador. Mr. Gold se movió incómodo. La gente que se comportaba de esa manera le sacaba de sus casillas. Quizá porque revivía memorias de cosas que él preferiría olvidar.

Tomando el dinero que el psicólogo había dejado sobre el mostrador y guardándolo en la caja, lo cortó en seco.

 _-_ Dr. Hopper. Cuando dos personas quieren algo que la otra puede ofrecer, siempre puede hacerse un trato entre ellas. En este caso usted me debe parte del pago del reloj, y yo necesito… una opinión.

Mientras decía esto, había vuelto a tomar el bastón que había dejado colgando del mostrador y comenzó a rodear el mismo para acercarse al doctor. El taco de notas parecía pesar en su bolsillo el doble de lo que razonablemente debería.

-Ciertamente mi oficina está siempre abierta para usted cuando quiera. Pedir ayuda no es una flaqueza, al contrario, es una muestra de valentía y de voluntad de solucionar los problemas.

Mr. Gold hubiera querido dar vuelta sus ojos.

 _-_ no, no, no -dijo exasperadamente. Tomó aire.

-Sucede que hace tiempo que tengo en mente un… asunto personal. La cuestión es ¿Cómo puedo saber cuál es el momento ideal para hacer algo?

El psicólogo pensó unos instantes.

 _-_ Bueno, en principio, con tan pocos datos es difícil dar una opinión, pero ciertamente esperar por el día ideal no es bueno. El día ideal es igual a cualquier otro día, es igual que siempre. A veces solo descubrimos cuándo fue el día ideal cuando ha pasado ya toda posibilidad de hacer lo que hubiéramos debido. 

-¿Y qué sucede cuando el riesgo es de ganarlo todo o perder lo poco que aún tienes? Mr. Gold tenía la mirada fija en una de las vitrinas, pero era evidente que no estaba mirando nada de lo que había allí. Por un instante pasó por la cabeza de Archie si realmente aquel hombre consideraba toda su riqueza y posesiones “poco”, pero se sacudió ese pensamiento enseguida.

-Bueno, el riesgo es parte de la vida. El que no corre riesgos no pierde nada, en principio, pero tampoco gana nada.

-No me gustan los riesgos.

-Mire, Mr. Gold, si hay alguna cosa que debe decir, un perdón que pedir, lo que sea, si es algo bueno y justo, hágalo. Hágalo cuanto antes, y tendrá la conciencia tranquila de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano, y no el remordimiento amargo de lo que podría o debería haber sido y no fue.

Mr. Gold respiró profundo, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que quiera hablar? -tanteó el médico.

-Gracias -contestó Mr. Gold, dándose vuelta para dirigirse a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-o... ok -dijo Archie, tomando el reloj de encima del mostrador. Instantes después el ruido de la campanilla de la puerta le dijo al empeñista que estaba a solas otra vez.

Mr. Gold dio otro largo suspiro mientras sacaba el taco del bolsillo y tomaba una lapicera para escribir. Los tres primeros intentos fueron a parar a la papelera. Pasó varios segundos tamborileando con la lapicera en la mesa y mirando el papel en blanco. Finalmente escribió con rapidez varias líneas cortas y dobló el papel dos veces, de modo que este quedara en forma de triángulo, con la flor hacia afuera. Cuando quiso acordar, estaba ya caminando por la calle principal en dirección a la biblioteca. Trató de hacer más silenciosos sus pasos. Una brisa fresca, preludio de la primavera, recorría las calles silenciosas y vacías de Storybrooke, a la hora a la que la mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraba dentro de sus casas, cenando con sus familias. Pero Mr. Gold era un hombre solo, que no participaba de las pequeñas delicias domésticas del lugar. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, empujó cuidadosamente la esquela por la ranura del buzón correspondiente al apartamento del primer piso, y girando la esquina se dirigió hacia su casa. Esta noche necesitaba caminar.


	3. La sombra de las cosas pasadas

_Haz lo valiente y la valentía vendrá detrás_ , se dijo a sí misma. Con un gruñido de protesta se sentó en la cama y su mirada revoloteó aburridamente a su alrededor. Todo sería mucho más fácil si no le costara quedarse dormida por las noches, pensó. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había abierto la persiana de aquella habitación? No lo recordaba, a pesar de que hacía pocos meses que había llegado al pueblo. Probablemente antes de que una silla llena de ropa se hubiera interpuesto como un obstáculo psicológicamente infranqueable entre ella y la ventana. Porque la ropa significaba que debía lavar, pero no tenía tiempo ni energías para hacerlo. A la mañana se despertaba igual de cansada que al llegar de la biblioteca por la noche. No era ninguna sorpresa, visto y considerando que había noches en que su mente podía pasar horas dándole vueltas al pasado, tratando de encontrar una explicación, o algo que aliviase aquella sensación de vacío y desánimo. No podía entender por qué, ahora que tenía su libertad, un trabajo que amaba, nuevos amigos y sus propios medios de subsistencia, se sentía tan derrotada; con mucho menos hacía unos años había sido mucho más feliz. No es que su temperamento o su personalidad se hubiesen agriado: todos en Storybrooke darían testimonio de que la bibliotecaria era de las personas más atentas, serviciales, dedicadas y cariñosas que hubieran venido a vivir al pueblo en las últimas décadas. Sin embargo, cualquiera que la hubiera conocido cuatro años antes hubiera dicho que esta era una sombra de la que había sido.

Todo había comenzado con la muerte de su madre. Colette había sido la mujer fuerte y llena de esperanza, el baluarte de la familia French frente a las tempestades a las que la vida había sometido a aquella pequeña familia de tres en su Australia natal; ella siguió siendo la caldera de aquel hogar cuando con dolor decidieron trasplantarse y cruzar medio mundo en busca de suelos más fértiles, figurativamente hablando, claro, para el negocio familiar, que era el de las flores. ¿Cuántas tardes no había pasado Belle haciendo sus tareas para el colegio o leyendo sus novelas favoritas entre el perfume de los lirios y el follaje de eucaliptus, entre baldes y más baldes llenos de flores de todos los colores del arcoíris? La escasez de los recursos era aliviada por la laboriosidad de Colette, y no había arruga en la frente de Moe French que se resistiera a la magia de sus besos y sus caricias. Cuando su vida se apagó, se apagó con ella el sol de la vida del florista. Belle hizo todo lo que pudo, en medio de su dolor, por llenar el lugar que había ocupado su madre, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron coronados por el éxito. Sin Colette el mundo era solo un cruel abismo que respondía a todas las preguntas de Moe con el eco interminable de una fría carcajada. Su comportamiento se volvió errático: a veces ver un reflejo de Colette en Belle le hacía sonreír; en otras ocasiones le llenaba de ira, porque le recordaba el tesoro que le había sido arrebatado. Con el transcurrir del tiempo lo primero sucedía cada vez menos y lo segundo cada vez más. Belle respondía al enfriamiento de la relación con su padre con más cariño y más esfuerzo, lo que parecía exasperar aún más al florista. En pocos años el modesto negocio se fue a pique, y un par de inversiones imprudentes lo dejaron al borde de la ruina. Fue entonces cuando cierto Gaston LeGume comenzó a cortejar a Belle. Al principio Moe estaba receloso del muchacho, pero el ver que Bella no rechazaba sus invitaciones y sus regalos lo hizo un poco más abierto, y cuando un par de encuentros con la familia del muchacho le hicieron visualizar la posibilidad de un trato que salvara su negocio, se volvió un entusiasta promotor del enlace entre los dos.

Mentiríamos si dijéramos que Belle no había querido a Gaston. También mentiríamos si dijéramos que lo amaba. Su temperamento natural la inclinaba a querer a todo el mundo, especialmente a aquellos a quienes veía en especial necesidad, y Gaston pertenecía a este grupo. No es que le faltara el dinero o la contención familiar; quizá precisamente su problema era que los había tenido siempre y los daba por descontado. No tenía otros intereses más allá la vida social y los deportes; no había otra cosa que despertara su curiosidad: ni las personas, ni la naturaleza, ni las letras, ni las culturas, ni el arte… Belle intentó durante meses mostrarle el mundo, su mundo, sus sueños y ambiciones, sin lograr de él más que incomprensión y desinterés. Aún más, a medida que Gaston comenzó a sentirse más seguro en su relación, comenzó a pensar que esas rarezas de su novia debían ser controladas; no quería imaginar lo que sería estar en una recepción y que de repente ella se pusiera a hablar de pueblos antiguos u obras de literatura publicadas más de diez años atrás. Era una mujer hermosa y de buenos modales, y eso era lo que él buscaba en una esposa. Todo lo demás se le hacía incomprensible, y por tanto, le atemorizaba. Belle lo siguió intentando una y otra vez, con infinita paciencia, hasta que el autoritarismo de Gaston cruzó el último límite. Luego de varias postulaciones, Belle había conseguido el puesto de curadora de la biblioteca pública de Storybrooke, un pequeño pueblo perdido en Maine. La biblioteca había estado cerrada durante años, y el trabajo de reabrirla la llenaba de ilusión. Gaston no estaba nada contento con aquel nombramiento. No quiso escuchar sus razones: SU novia no podía rebajarse a abandonar Los Ángeles para ir a trabajar de mísera bibliotecaria como una vieja solterona a un pueblo rural. Él no lo consentiría. Belle le había devuelto en el acto su anillo de compromiso, partiendo sin decir otra cosa más que _“nadie decide mi destino por mí”_.

En cuanto Moe supo acerca de lo que había sucedido, se enojó como pocas veces Belle lo había visto en su vida. Le dijo que era una ingrata, incapaz de dejar ir un capricho, condenando así al negocio familiar a la ruina. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todos los sacrificios que sus padres habían hecho por ella? Le exigió que pidiera disculpas a Gaston; seguramente ella encontraría las palabras convenientes para hacer que él se compadeciera de ella, la perdonara y aceptara renovar el compromiso. Belle pedía disculpas por no haber podido ayudar a salvar el negocio, pero su decisión era firme. Ni siquiera su llanto de todas las noches antes de quedarse dormida, que era perfectamente audible para Moe, pudo ablandar el corazón del florista. Pocas semanas después, ella empacaba para partir rumbo a Storybrooke, y él hacía lo propio para retornar a Australia. Desde aquella última fría despedida padre e hija no habían vuelto a hablar. Belle había intentado contactarle varias veces, sin éxito alguno. Su padre no contestaba sus correos electrónicos, y como consecuencia, ella no tenía ninguna dirección física a la que escribir ni número de teléfono al que llamar. De todos modos se las había ingeniado para colar una tarjeta con su dirección de Storybrooke dentro de una de las maletas de su padre, con la esperanza de que la encontrara y le escribiera. Era esta misma esperanza la que hacía que todas las mañanas revisara el buzón, encontrándolo invariablemente vacío. En aquel pueblo ni siquiera publicidad cabía esperar en los buzones.

La nube de todas estas cosas era la que pesaba sobre Bella cada noche cuando se iba a dormir. Sentía que había fracasado en todas las misiones “serias” que se había propuesto: no había llegado a ser la mujer de la talla de su madre que siempre había querido ser; no había podido aliviar las penas de su padre; no había podido ayudar a Gaston; no había podido siquiera evitar la ruina del negocio familiar. Era la sombra de aquella misma nube la que acechaba su despertar cada mañana.

Aquel día, sin embargo, algo vino a quebrar la gris monotonía. Revisar el buzón se había transformado para ella en una parte tal de la rutina, que lo había cerrado de manera automática apenas abrirlo, y tuvo que deshacer el gesto para recoger el extraño objeto amarillo que allí había. _Papá_ fue su primer pensamiento, pero se deshizo de la idea enseguida. Era claro que aquello había sido dejado en el buzón por alguien del pueblo. Llena de curiosidad, desplegó la nota - una esquela doblada a la antigua, pensó, su curiosidad despertada por el inusual detalle. Alguien había escrito en letra cursiva de grandes picos:

_“Siempre imaginé el Paraíso como una biblioteca, decía Borges. Suscribo, y añado: en ambos habitan ángeles.”_

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella. " _¿Qué significa esto?"_ pensó, mordiéndose el labio. Fuese lo que fuese, se le estaba haciendo tarde y debía ir a desayunar antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello en el correr de la mañana, se dijo, poniéndose el abrigo y guardado la esquela en uno de los bolsillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jorge Luis Borges es un conocido escritor argentino del siglo XX. La cita es una paráfrasis de dos versos de su "Poema de los Dones": 
> 
> "yo, que me figuraba el Paraíso  
> bajo la especie de una biblioteca."


	4. Operación Paloma

David tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse cuando Mr. Gold dejó bruscamente de mirar por la ventana y empezó a leer con extraordinario interés el Storybrooke Mirror. Especialmente porque el periódico nunca tenía nada agradable para decir acerca del prestamista. El sheriff aprovechó la momentánea barrera visual entre él y Mr. Gold para dirigirle una mirada significativa a Ruby, la camarera de Granny’s. La muchacha sonrió y miró hacia arriba con un gesto divertido. Jordan era un chico tremendamente persuasivo. Todavía se preguntaba con asombro cómo había logrado embarcarlos en semejante empresa.

Todo había comenzado una tarde en que Neal se había comprometido a llevar al hermano de Emma a la lectura de cuentos de la biblioteca. El Dr. Whale había llamado al taller a último momento porque se había roto la única ambulancia del hospital, y era necesario hacerle un arreglo de urgencia. Neal se puso a pensar quién podría estar libre a esa hora como para llevar al chico. Probablemente a su padre no le agradaría mucho la idea, pero después de todo y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su tienda no solía estar llena de clientes y por tanto no sería gran pérdida cerrar un rato antes. Por otro lado, David acababa de comenzar su turno en la comisaría, y Mary Margaret estaba en una reunión de padres en la escuela. Mr. Gold se había mostrado casi tan renuente como Neal había esperado. Una cosa era que el chico le pareciera muy simpático, y otra que fuera a sacrificar horas de trabajo en la tienda para sentarse a escuchar cuentos infantiles en la biblioteca. ¿Qué clase de frío hombre de negocios hace eso? al final había aceptado a regañadientes. Extrañamente el niño parecía haber quedado contento de haber ido con Mr. Gold. Esto llevó a que de allí en más, cada vez que Neal necesitaba esa ayuda, se la pedía a Mr. Gold, que cada vez aceptaba con menos resistencia.

Una tarde, semanas después, mientras Jordan merendaba y hacía la tarea, le preguntó a Neal a bocajarro:

 _-_ ¿Por qué tu padre no invita a salir a miss French?

Neal casi escupe su café de la sorpresa.

 _-_ ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de papá y miss French? 

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de invitar a salir? -añadió David, mientras ambos miraban atónitos al niño.

 _-_ A Mr. Gold le gusta miss French, y a miss French, Mr. Gold. ¿Por qué no la invita a salir? 

-¿Mi padre y miss French? Creo que ver tantas veces la Bella y la Bestia te está afectado, niño. 

-Pero es que es cierto, cuando voy con él ella siempre se acerca a saludarnos, y cuando voy contigo no. Y Mr. Gold la mira con ojos de perrito todo el tiempo.

David no pudo contener la sonrisa al intentar imaginarse a Mr. Gold con ojos de perrito. Neal por su parte sabía perfectamente qué significaba ese tipo de mirada. La había visto alguna vez, hacía muchos, muchos años, sí. Antes de que su madre… bueno, mejor no pensar.

David intervino:

 _-_ Mira, Jordan, aunque sea como dices, Mr. Gold y miss French son adultos, totalmente capaces de ocuparse de sus cosas. No es asunto tuyo meterte en el medio. Si no salen, sus motivos tendrán.

-Es que siempre parece que le va a decir algo a miss French, pero nunca lo hace. Cuando intento irme para dejarlos solos, él me retiene. Miren, si realmente los dos quieren, no hace falta más que una pequeña ayuda para que funcione, eso es todo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres? - Dijo Neal entre curioso y divertido - ¿Prepararles una cita a ciegas?

-Digamos que es un poco más complicado que eso. Déjenme que les explique la Operación Paloma.

Neal y David soltaron una carcajada. Aquel niño nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderlos. El hecho es que al final de la historia, el chico había logrado convencer de meterse en aquella locura no solo a su padre y a Neal, sino también a Ruby, y por increíble que parezca… a Granny. Bueno, a regañadientes y solo por Belle, pero el hecho es que había dicho que sí. Quién sabe a quién más metería en el asunto a medida que la operación avanzara.

Al principio David no estaba muy convencido de que Jordan estuviera en lo cierto, pero después de varias mañanas de observación en el café había llegado a la conclusión de que era verdad. La escena que estaba presenciando le decía que su sugerencia del día anterior probablemente había sido puesta en práctica. " _Operación Paloma, fase 1 completada con éxito”,_  escribió en un mensaje de celular y le dio enviar en el exacto momento en que Belle entraba por la puerta de la cafetería. La joven bibliotecaria, como de costumbre, dirigió un silencioso saludo a David e iba a hacer lo mismo en dirección a Mr Gold, pero al verlo concentrado en la lectura, se contuvo y se dirigió a su lugar de siempre en el mostrador.

 _-_ ¡Ruby! -saludó con una sonrisa.

 _-_ ¡Hola! ¿Soy yo u hoy te ves especialmente contenta? ¿Alguna novedad de la que quiera enterarme?

Mr. Gold escuchaba desde su lugar, visiblemente tenso.

 _-_ Bueno… no… sí.

Belle tomó aire haciendo un gesto que buscaba restarle importancia.

 _-_ Es complicado. Luego te cuento.

Ninguna de las dos notó el brusco pasaje de página de diario junto a la ventana.

 _-_ ¿Cómo va todo con Keith?

-Bien. Bien. Quiero decir, progresando. -Ruby hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero su rostro estaba triste.

Belle extendió la mano y acarició la de la mujer del otro lado del mostrador.

 _-_ Cuídate. No soy quién para opinar acerca de tu vida, pero por favor, escucha mi consejo: no dejes que nadie te diga que no vales.

Ruby tenía la vista fija en el mostrador

Él necesita tiempo, eso es todo. Gracias, Belle. 

La bibliotecaria apretó cariñosamente la mano de su amiga. En ese momento alguien llamó a la moza, y Belle constató sobresaltada que ya era hora de abrir la biblioteca. Terminó su café de un sorbo y cogiendo el trozo de tarta que había pedido, salió corriendo de la cafetería. Súbitamente el Storybrooke Mirror perdió todo su interés. Unos minutos después, los exactos convenientes, y el prestamista había desaparecido también tras la puerta.


	5. Bajo la lluvia

Las nubes dispersas que habían aparecido en el cielo al amanecer fueron cubriendo el cielo a lo largo de la mañana, y al mediodía una lluvia torrencial inundaba las calles de Storybrooke. Sentada junto a la ventana de la vacía biblioteca, Belle arreglaba las etiquetas para el nuevo sistema de anaqueles, escuchando el golpetear de las gotas de agua contra el vidrio y echando de cuando en cuando un vistazo a la calle vacía. De pronto una ágil figura, en la que destacaba un gorro rojo sangre, apareció corriendo calle abajo. Una figura de verde que venía en dirección contraria alcanzó rápidamente a la primera y la cubrió con su paraguas. La figura de verde parecía intentar convencer a la del sombrero rojo de algo, y esta parecía agradecer pero rechazar. Finalmente parecía haberse logrado un acuerdo y ambas se perdieron calle abajo, bajo el mismo paraguas. Belle sonrió. Archie y Ruby. Su sonrisa se entristeció. Belle siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyar a sus amigas en todo, y aunque entendía las razones por las que Ruby salía con Keith, no podía evitar sentir rechazo hacia él. Sobrio era bastante simpático, pero la bebida sacaba lo peor de dentro de él. Ruby estaba convencida de que el tiempo y el cariño serían suficientes para arreglar este problema, pero Belle no lo veía tan claro. Por otro lado, ella sentía gran cariño y compasión por Archie. El psicólogo había sido el encargado de ir a buscarla a la estación el día de su arribo al pueblo y por tanto quien le había dado la bienvenida oficial. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en el lugar lugar había podido comprobar su perpetua buena disposición, su laboriosidad, calidez, atención a los detalles.... y que estaba loco por Ruby. Digamos que todos los que tenían algún trato con ambos lo sabían, y probablemente cualquier extraño que permaneciera en en la misma habitación que ellos así nomás fuera por quince minutos se daría cuenta de ello. La única que parecía no notarlo era Ruby misma. Cierto es que el psicólogo, sabiendo que ella salía con otro jamás había dicho nada, y se limitaba simplemente a ayudarla en las pequeñas cosas que pudiera, como ahora, evitando con su paraguas que se mojado al llevar un pedido. Belle suspiró. " _Mientras hay vida hay esperanza"_ se dijo.

Su pensamiento voló a la nota que había encontrado aquella mañana en el buzón y que ahora se encontraba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. ¿Quién la habría dejado? Decidió analizarla con más detalle. Se trataba de una simple hoja de papel, cuadrada, de color amarillo, con una pequeña rosa dibujada en la esquina inferior derecha. El trazo de Birome negra era estilizado y profundo. La presión del trazo indicaba indudablemente una mano masculina. Belle releyó varias veces las sencillas líneas de aquel piropo. Evidentemente se trataba de un ávido lector. ¿Quién sería? Por más que repasaba mentalmente la lista de los usuarios asiduos de la biblioteca, no podía imaginarse a ninguno de ellos siendo el autor. Lo siguiente era aún más complejo. ¿Cómo interpretarlo? El tono era dulce y estaba claro que el autor deseaba no ser reconocido. Con toda probabilidad se tratara de alguien que había querido alegrarle el día, nada más. Quién quiera que fuera, lo había logrado, y por tanto se merecía un agradecimiento. Belle se quedó pensando unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior de aquella manera especial en que solía hacerlo de niña cuando planeaba alguna travesura. Fue hacia el mostrador y pegó la nota al borde interior de éste, donde solo ella podía verlo. Acto seguido tomó un taco de notas, escribió algo en la de más arriba y luego luego de arrancarla la dobló dos veces, de la misma manera que había hecho su admirador secreto. Tomando un rollo de cinta adhesiva salió de la biblioteca y fue a pegarla en el frente del buzón.

***

 _¡Soy un idiota!_ se maldijo por lo bajo Mr. Gold. En lo que llevaba de la mañana había arruinado una de sus ligas de manga al ponérsela, había pasado horas intentando arreglar una radio de transistores hasta que recordó que la había comprado solamente por los repuestos; frustrado se había decidido a lustrar los juegos de té de plata que tenía en exhibición, solo para tirar de un codazo sin querer el frasco del abrillantador. Arrojó el paño con rabia sobre el charco blanco que se había formado en el suelo. Apoyó las manos sobre el mostrador y apretó con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos emblanquecieron. ¿Qué había esperado lograr con aquello? No lo sabía. ¿Desde cuándo Mr. Gold hacía algo sin un propósito claro? “Estoy perdido”, se dijo. Por un lado no le gustaba sentirse como un perfecto adolescente atolondrado: no tener el control de las situaciones lo aterraba. Pero por otro, por primera vez en muchos años, cuando veía a miss French, cuando la oía hablar, se sentía vivo, del mismo modo como una tormenta de verano parece multiplicar miles de veces los colores y los perfumes de la naturaleza, dándoles nuevo vigor y volviéndolos embriagadores.

El ruido de su celular sonando lo sacó de su ensoñación. era Neal.

 _-_ Papá, ¿Puedes encargarte de llevar a Jordan a la biblioteca hoy?

Mr. Gold dudó un instante. Quería ver a miss French y no quería verla. ¿Y si había descubierto quién era? ¿Y si pensaba que era un idiota? ¿Y si se había enojado y no volvía a dirigirle la palabra? Tampoco se le ocurría ninguna excusa creíble.

 _-_ ¿Papá? 

-Sí, sí, no hay problema, hijo -dijo rendido el empeñista.

-Fantástico, ¡Gracias!

Mr. Gold cortó la llamada y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Como las cosas no mejoraban, cada vez estaban peor, pensó. Volvió a mirar el charco en el piso. Iba a ser una larga, larga tarde.


	6. Detrás del miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle y Mr. Gold recuerdan el día en que se conocieron.

Belle recorría la con la mirada la estantería de los libros infantiles. Hoy era día de lectura en voz alta para los niños, y no sabía qué comenzar hoy. Su mano se posó sobre un pequeño tomo encuadernado de rojo. En el lomo podía leerse “El Principito”. _Esto estará bien_ , pensó, arqueando los labios en un gesto de satisfacción. ¿Vendría Mr. Gold hoy? Su rostro se iluminó ante la idea. El empeñista ejercía una extraña fascinación sobre ella; aquel hombre era un misterio, y pocas cosas había que le atrajeran más que los misterios.

Belle había visto a Mr. Gold por primera vez una tarde de cuentos, en que el prestamista había venido a acompañar a Jordan Nolan. Su oscura figura, cubierta en un negro traje de diseñador atrajo inmediatamente su atención. Por si esto no fuera poco, una corbata de seda púrpura contrastaba fuertemente con el resto de su vestimenta y daba un aire aún más enigmático a su apariencia. Apoyado en su bastón, su inteligente mirada absorbía toda la información posible acerca del lugar en que se encontraba. Sus largos cabellos enmarcaban perfectamente aquel rostro de rasgos angulosos y finos. Belle cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo fijo cuando la mirada del propio Mr. Gold encontró la suya. Rápidamente desvió la vista y se sonrojó. Vaya manera de dar una primera impresión, pensó, escabulléndose hasta su escritorio y tomando el libro para comenzar la lectura.

Mr. Gold pestañeó vivamente. Ciertamente había oído hablar acerca de la reapertura de la biblioteca del pueblo y de la llegada de miss French, pero el asunto no había llamado demasiado su atención; entre su casa y la tienda tenía una colección de libros tanto o más grande y mejor que la que podría ofrecer la biblioteca pública, y por tanto no tenía especial interés en ese servicio. La vivienda de la bibliotecaria, lo mismo que la biblioteca misma eran propiedad del ayuntamiento y por tanto no tenía ningún vínculo con ellas relacionado con la renta. Por otra parte no solía frecuentar la cafetería y se encontraba así aislado del corazón de la vida social del pueblo, donde todas las noticias corrían como la pólvora y los rostros nuevos no se hacían esperar.

Sea como fuera, su mente había formado una imagen de miss French que poco y nada tenía que ver con la persona que tenía delante de sí. Quizá en ello hubiera influido la imagen retenida de la anterior bibliotecaria, mrs. Palmer, una amable viuda, mujer regordeta y entrada en años, a quien infinitas horas de lectura bajo luces tenues habían dejado prácticamente ciega y cuyos gatos siempre estaban generando problemas en alguna parte del pueblo. Aquella muchacha que más que caminar parecía que bailaba en aquellos tacos altísimos, el cabello cayéndole como una cascada sobre los hombros, su figura menuda especialmente atractiva a pesar de la paleta de marrones oscuros de su vestimenta, la corta falda revelando un par de estilizadas piernas que… bueno, definitivamente aquello no era lo que se esperaba.

Pronto la bibliotecaria estaba sentada en una silla baja en el rincón infantil y los niños se iban acercando y sentando en la alfombra delante de ella. La mayoría de ellos había venido acompañado por algún adulto y por ello Belle se había encargado de que hubiera disponible un buen número de sillas para ellos un poco más atrás. Mr. Gold se sentó cómodamente, las manos apoyadas sobre el bastón, deseando que todo aquello pasara lo más rápido posible para poder volver cuanto antes a su tienda y a sus negocios. Finalmente se hizo silencio y la voz de Belle comenzó la lectura:

_"La noche del 20 de diciembre de 1849, un violentísimo huracán se desataba sobre Mompracem, isla salvaje de siniestra fama, refugio de terribles piratas, situada en el mar de Malasia, a pocos centenares de millas de las costas occidentales de Borneo…"_

A medida que el relato avanzaba, Mr. Gold se encontró cada vez más sumergido en la historia. La voz de Belle daba vida a los personajes y las escenas; casi que podía sentirse en medio de la tormenta o recorriendo con la mirada los tesoros escondidos en la guarida de Sandokán o frente a la imponente y trágica figura del pirata malayo. Estaba como hipnotizado.

_"¡Lo juré sobre los cadáveres de mi familia y mantendré mi juramento! Si he sido despiadado con mis enemigos, espero que alguna voz se levantará para decir que a veces también he sido generoso."_

Llegada a esta parte, Belle levantó la vista. Conocía prácticamente de memoria aquel libro, que había leído innumerables veces cuando para ella Malasia y Borneo no significaban el otro extremo del mundo. Su mirada captó el grupo de los adultos, la inmensa mayoría de ellos sumergida en el móvil o la agenda, totalmente ajenos a lo que se estaba dando allí… excepto Mr. Gold. Este estaba inclinado hacia adelante, el bastón descansando en el ángulo de sus piernas, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, los ojos brillantes. Aquel hombre entendía. Belle sintió aquella complicidad que se experimenta cuando se descubre que otro tiene la misma rareza que uno mismo guarda en secreto. Volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, sintiéndose, extrañamente… feliz.

_"-¡Sandokán...!_

_-Silencio, hermanito mío, vámonos a dormir."_

Belle cerró el libro. Mr. Gold no podía creer que ya había terminado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía. Se levantó casi como que en una protesta. Pronto Jordan estaba a su lado y ambos se dirigían ya a la salida, cuando la voz de Belle los detuvo.

 _-_ ¡Jordan!

Ambos se dieron vuelta y Mr. Gold se encontró frente a aquel par de ojos azules brillantes y profundos y sintió como si hubiera perdido el habla.

-¡Hola, Belle! -dijo Jordan con toda sencillez- ¿Conoces ya a Mr. Gold? Es el padre de Neal. Tiene una tienda de antigüedades en esta misma calle. Mr. Gold, esta es miss. French.

 _-_ Gusto en conocerle, Mr. Gold -dijo Belle con una sonrisa que no terminaba de llenar sus ojos.

Mr. Gold sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sabía reconocer un alma abatida cuando la veía.

 _-_ Lo mismo digo, miss French -contestó, tratando de imprimirle a su voz el tono más cálido posible. ¿De dónde le venían aquellas ganas locas de acariciarle el rostro y decirle que todo iba a estar bien?

 _-_ Espero que vuelva a visitarnos pronto, tenemos una amplia colección de libros de todo tipo, no solo cuentos infantiles.

 _-_ oh, gracias, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -se hizo un breve silencio y finalmente Mr. Gold dijo:

 _-_ Buenas noches, miss French.

 _-_ Buenas noches, Mr. Gold. Buenas noches, Jordan.

El chico saludó a la bibliotecaria y ambos, el empeñista y el hijo del sheriff, salieron al aire frío de aquella nochecita de otoño.

En esto pensaba Belle mientras pasaba sin leerlas las páginas del pequeño libro rojo; en esto pensaba Mr. Gold mientras esperaba la hora de cerrar la tienda e ir a buscar a Jordan a la escuela. Era el recuerdo de esta y de todas las otras tardes de cuentos que habían pasado en el interín; de las pequeñas conversaciones que habían tenido sobre libros; de aquella vez que sin darse demasiada cuenta, Mr. Gold, a pedido de Jordan, había recitado frente a ella algunos versos aprendidos en su infancia, en su profundo acento escocés; de la primera broma que ella le había hecho, y cómo había visto entonces aquella sonrisa de picardía que había terminado de robarle el alma; era todo aquello lo que zumbaba en su cabeza y apretaba su corazón al acercarse a la biblioteca.

Pero el comportamiento de Belle, el mismo de siempre, reflejaba que no parecía haber adivinado la identidad de su admirador secreto. Al salir aquella nochecita de la biblioteca sintió una curiosa mezcla de alivio y desilusión. De pronto, al levantar la vista, vio la esquela prolijamente doblada y pegada en el frente del buzón azul. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Miró hacia donde estaba Jordan, que hablaba animadamente con Grace. Con disimulo estiró la mano y desprendiendo el papel, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

_***_

_Operación Paloma, fase 2 completada con éxito,_  escribió Jordan como pudo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Mr. Gold pudiera conducir a semejante velocidad. Apenas había dado enviar cuando ya el prestamista estaba aparcando en la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La novela que Belle lee a los niños es Los Tigres de Mompracem, de Emilio Salgari. El título del capítulo alude a la canción Detrás del Miedo de Fernando Cabrera, Laura Canoura y Jaime Roos.


	7. Lo que fue y lo que será

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold y Neal tienen una conversación acerca del pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que esto va yendo un poco lento. Prometo que a partir del capítulo que viene las cosas se irán acelerando.

Mr. Gold estacionó el coche en la puerta del chalet rosado. Se sentía dominado por una ansiedad casi infantil. Cerró los ojos, las manos sobre el volante, y se echó hacia atrás, soltando enseguida un largo suspiro. " _Lo que has de hacer, hazlo ahora_." Sacó la esquela del bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con ella, sin decidirse totalmente a abrirla. El papel era una fantasía de viajes, mezcla de mapas, estampillas y postales. _Un alma aventurera_ , pensó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. ¿Cómo había terminado alguien así de bibliotecaria en un pueblo de Maine? Era un misterio. Finalmente deshizo los pliegues. Una pequeña moneda le cayó sobre el regazo. La tomó y jugueteó con ella mientras leía el mensaje, escrito en una letra redonda y rellena:

_"¡Gracias! Me has alegrado el día. Ya que las bibliotecas son el paraíso, ¿Qué es la felicidad? Un penique por tus pensamientos."_

Mr. Gold volvió a mirar la moneda mientras la giraba entre sus dedos y sonrió. Se engañaría quien pensara que para conquistar a Belle French bastaría con piropos. Definitivamente había una razón por la cual aquella mujer lo traía loco. No eran solo sus bonitas piernas de bailarina. Aunque también. Se bajó del auto con la sonrisa todavía pintada en los labios y dio vuelta a la vivienda para entrar por el lado de la cocina. A pocos pasos de la puerta lo recibió un aroma a comida recién hecha.

 _-_ ¡Hey, papá!

\- ¡Hey! _-_ devolvió el saludo el empeñista.

Por más que habían pasado algunos meses desde el regreso de su hijo, aún no podía convencerse de que aquello pudiera ser real.

 _-_ ¿Cómo estuvo la lectura? ¿Qué libro tocaba hoy? Te hice la cena… para compensarte, ya sabes. Sé que te gusta cenar temprano.

-Luce delicioso, hijo -elogió Mr. Gold, pasando directamente de la puerta a la mesa, donde humeaban sendos platos de macarrones a la boloñesa.

Una risa contenida se dibujó en el rostro de Neal. Su padre era capaz de alabar la comida aunque esta consistiera en una fruta sin pelar en medio del plato. Ambos se sentaron y comieron en cómodo silencio por unos minutos.

 _-_ Estoy tan contento de que estés de regreso, Neal _._

Por un momento los puños del muchacho se crisparon en torno a los cubiertos, pero alivió la presión enseguida.

 _-_ Yo también estoy contento de haber vuelto, papá, pero no hace falta que me lo repitas todos los días dos veces al día hasta que la muerte nos separe.

 _-_ Es solo que quiero que sepas que lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

-Está bien, papá, en serio _-_ dijo Neal, estirando el brazo para apretar el hombro de su padre.

La alegre cantilena de la vajilla volvió a ocupar el primer plano hasta que finalmente Neal se levantó y retiró los platos para lavarlos. Como el silencio persistiera algunos minutos después, volvió la cabeza y vio que la expresión serena del rostro de su padre había dado lugar a aquella otra que conocía tan bien: la mandíbula apretada, los labios formando una línea recta, la mirada fija… en su mano derecha, contemplando ora la palma, ora el dorso.

 _-_ Está bien, puedes quitártela.

Mr. Gold se estremeció, como si acabaran de despertarlo. Como su padre no contestara nada, siguió lavando y agregó:

 _-_ Soy tu hijo, papá, te conozco tanto o más de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. No llevas ese anillo por amor, lo llevas por remordimiento.

Al fin, luego de un par de segundos de silencio, se oyó la voz de Mr. Gold decir en un tono grave:

 _-_ El día que te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos prometí que no permitiría que nada ni nadie te hiciera daño. Y el que te hizo el peor daño fui yo.

Se sintió un ruido de platos chocando contra el fondo de la pileta y Neal se acercó a la mesa arrojando la bayeta sobre ella.

-Papá, ¿Puedes cortarla con esto de una vez? ¿Cometiste un error? Sí. ¿Fuiste tú el que le puso la botella y las llaves en la mano? No.

 _-_ No pensabas lo mismo antes -contestó Mr. Gold sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

 _-_ ¡Tenía quince años y estaba enojado!

-Si yo le hubiera prestado más atención… si me hubiera preocupado más del presente y menos del futuro… nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Neal se dio la vuelta, pasándose las manos por el cabello y girando nuevamente para mirar a su padre.

-Si yo.. si yo.. si yo… dime, ¿De qué te sirve eso? Piensas que mágicamente, a fuerza de darle vueltas y más vueltas y de sumergirte una y otra vez en tu sentimiento de culpa vas a cambiar lo que pasó? _-_ gestualizó con el aire dramático que solía poner cuando estaba enojado.

Mr. Gold levantó la vista, los ojos bien abiertos viéndose reflejados en aquellos otros que tanto amaba y cuyas opiniones valoraba por encima de las otras.

 _-_ Quizá solo quiero tener un recordatorio del hombre que fui y que no debería volver a ser.

Estuvieron sin decir palabra unos instantes hasta que Neal volvió a cortar el silencio, su voz más baja y suave esta vez:

 _-_ Está bien, papá. Es solo que no quiero que te sientas culpable por mí. No es una traición mirar hacia adelante. Está bien, en serio, puedes dejar ir. ¿Sí?

Neal sonrió a su padre, que reflejó el gesto con aire triste. Cuando Mr. Gold se puso de pie, el muchacho recordó que había quedado de hablar con Emma por Skype aquella noche después de la cena.

 _-_ Te quiero, papá -dijo el muchacho para despedirse.

 _-_ Yo también te quiero, hijo.

La figura de Neal desapareció por la puerta y reapareció pocos instantes después.

 _-_ Emmm… ¿Papá? ¿Qué tal si, no sé, pruebas algo distinto, algo que te ayude a mirar hacia adelante en lugar de hacia atrás? Piénsalo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a irse.

Mr. Gold se sentó en su sillón favorito en el living de su casa, un vaso de whiskey en la mano izquierda, mientras contemplaba absorto la vacía alianza de plata que rodeaba el anular de su mano derecha. Unos minutos más tarde y una vez que el vaso estuvo vacío, se oyó el rítmico golpear del bastón en las escaleras y al apagar la luz de su dormitorio dio por terminado un día que había empezado mal, seguido peor, mejorado inesperadamente y terminado en un gran signo de interrogación.


	8. Cartas a poste restante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que escudriñamos en la cabeza y el corazón de estos tontuelos nuestros, y Jordan, tan aburrido quizá como los lectores de este fic, se decide a acelerar un poco las cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá parezca que no vamos a ninguna parte, pero les aseguro que sí, I promise. Al comienzo iba a ser un solo capítulo con el siguiente, pero simplemente había quedado demasiado largo. La cosa se mueve en el que viene. Fuente: ya está escrito.

Belle se revolcó en la cama al oír sonar el despertador y ya estaba por posponerlo de un manotazo cuando recordó que la noche anterior, al pasar junto al buzón, había visto que su esquela había desaparecido. ¿Sería que encontraría una respuesta esta mañana? Se sentó de un salto en la cama, ignorando el ligero mareo que le produjo el brusco movimiento. " _No te esperances demasiado"_ decía una vocecita en su conciencia " _ya te has llevado suficientes chascos como para seguir ilusionándote como una niña en Navidad a cada paso_." Pero Belle, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió ignorar aquella vocecita. Unos minutos de ilusión valen la pena aunque terminen en un chasco. Tal era su razonamiento mientras se vestía a toda prisa en un combo de blanco sobre negro y quince minutos antes de lo habitual ya se encontraba al lado de la puerta, la ansiedad palpitando al abrir el buzón. Lo primero que vio fue… una moneda de chocolate. Más específicamente un dólar australiano de chocolate, constató, arqueando las cejas al cogerlo. De debajo de la moneda surgió otra esquela amarilla:

“ _Lo que todos buscan aunque no sepan en qué consiste. Un dólar por los tuyos”._

Belle se mordió el labio por el que trataba de escaparse una risita, mientras sacudía la cabeza y guardaba el papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

Más tarde, estando ya en la biblioteca, Belle pegó la nueva esquela al lado de la anterior y tomó el bolígrafo y su propio taco para escribir una respuesta.

Mr. Gold, solo en su tienda, leía y releía las líneas escritas en la letra de Belle y las volvía a guardar en el bolsillo del corazón de su chaqueta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar cómo la había visto aquella mañana desde la ventana de la cafetería, comiendo el chocolate que le había regalado con alegre expresión. No había podido evitar sonreír como un idiota, y si no hubiera sido por un oportuno carraspeo de Granny, quizá hasta se hubiese delatado a sí mismo. Qué importaba lo que aquella mujer pensara; él había hecho sonreír a Belle French. El resto del mundo podía reventar por lo que a él le importaba.

Se hubiera sorprendido de saber que la escena en su conjunto había hecho dudar a Granny de las cosas que había oído acerca de él de labios de Milah. Aunque quizá jamás llegara a reconocerlo en voz alta  -en esto ambos cargaban una curiosa semejanza- su corazón se había ablandado hacia el prestamista.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, las esquelas yendo y viniendo: poemas, preguntas, ideas sueltas, piropos y pensamientos iban y venían, día sí y día no, dentro y fuera del buzón azul. A veces se trataba de una pulseada de ingenios, otras, de dar y recibir escucha y consuelo, y otras veces simples tonterías o banalidades, pero que en el fondo no querían decir otra cosa sino “me importas” y “es maravilloso que existas”.

Pronto el espacio interior del mostrador de la biblioteca se volvió insuficiente para contener aquella multitud de esquelas amarillas, y estas comenzaron a anidar también en la puerta de la heladera del apartamento, en las páginas de sus libros favoritos y en el marco del espejo de su dormitorio. La presencia de Neal hacía que Mr. Gold fuera más discreto, lo que no le impedía por otra parte llevar sus favoritas en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, otras tantas en su billetera y el resto en una caja de música que había pertenecido a las tías que lo habían criado. Mr. Gold amaba mirar una y otra vez aquella letra menuda, redondita y ligera, como amaba mirar aquellos ojos azules cada vez que tenía oportunidad; esos ojos cada vez más animados, que lo enamoraban cada vez más.

Era claro para él que Belle se sentía atraída por su admirador, pero eso no significaba que, de enterarse que se trataba de él, siguiera sintiendo lo mismo. Al principio Belle había intentando varias veces, por preguntas e insinuaciones, averiguar algún dato relevante acerca de su admirador, pero en cada ocasión él había logrado encontrar algún resquicio por el cual responder sin revelarse y ella parecía haberse dado por vencida en ese frente. Mr. Gold no deseaba perder la amistad - si así podía llamar a sus breves conversaciones los viernes después de la lectura -  que se había forjado entre ellos: consideraba que era más de a lo que podía aspirar y aunque le dolía estar tan cerca de ella y sin embargo tan lejos, verla contenta valía dos veces cada gota de sufrimiento que le producía.

Belle, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que sentía. No conocía ni el nombre ni el rostro de la persona que le escribía (por motivos de brevedad lo había apodado mentalmente como Virgilio, en honor al guía de Dante) y sin embargo tenía la sensación de haberlo conocido toda la vida. Le pasaba con él algo fuera de lo común: tan acostumbrada estaba a ser el paño de lágrimas de todos, que simplemente no sabía abrirse cuando necesitaba ayuda de otros. Sin embargo con él se sentía libre de hablar, aunque fuera en epigramas, de las cosas que la preocupaban y entristecían, de los recuerdos agridulces y de sus sueños rotos.

Aquello con Virgilio era… liberador. Había solamente otra persona con la que sentía algo similar, una cierta complicidad y comodidad: Mr. Gold. Poco importaba que solo conversaran cinco minutos una vez a la semana; no podía evitar mirar aquellos ojos del color de la miel y del atardecer de otoño y no desear perderse en ellos, imaginar que la envolvían enteramente en su calidez. Sabía sin embargo que aquello jamás pasaría de ser un sueño. Mr. Gold no estaba interesado románticamente en ella. Nunca había intentado saber nada acerca de su vida privada, ni la había invitado siquiera a tomar un café. No era que pudiera esperar tampoco que a un hombre de su edad y posición social se le pasara por la cabeza cortejar a una jovenzuela atontada e insegura, bibliotecaria e hija de un florista venido a menos. Tampoco es que Belle pensara que Mr. Gold podría sentir desprecio por ella o alguien de su condición, todo lo contrario. Simplemente debía estar totalmente fuera de su horizonte mental. Eso no quita que de cuando en cuando intentara hacer alguna insinuación, pero todas ellas pasaban completamente desapercibidas para el empeñista, o al menos eso parecía. Siempre la había tratado con gran cortesía y delicadeza, pero probablemente aquello no fuera más que buena educación y la proyección de su propio deseo de que hubiera algo más.

El pasar de las semanas, que no parecía incomodar demasiado a Belle y Mr. Gold, estaba acabando con la paciencia de Jordan.

 _-_ Si esto sigue así, llegará el día de mi graduación y ellos seguirán en el mismo lugar.

-Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, Jordan. No puedes obligarlos a dar los pasos que no quieren dar. Le había dicho su padre en su mejor pose de autoridad local.

\- Es que pensé que con un empujoncito bastaría.

-Tengo que reconocer que en parte tenías razón, pero hay un límite para la intervención de fuera. No hagas ninguna locura, Jordan. Ya has hecho todo lo que has podido, no es tu culpa si las cosas no salen como lo habías planeado. No depende solo de ti.

Jordan asintió, pero en su cabeza se estaba formando un plan. " _Una sola etapa más -_ se dijo-  _y luego quizá los deje en paz."_


	9. La Gente Que Habla Sola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan pone su plan en marcha, Belle hace un descubrimiento (o dos) que la deja perpleja y ambos deciden seguir los buenos consejos recibidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título hace referencia a la canción del mismo nombre, de la banda argentina Attaque 77.

El viernes llegó no lo suficientemente pronto como hubiera deseado, pero había llegado al fin, y allí estaban otra vez, como cada semana, despidiéndose, como siempre, solo que esta vez Jordan hizo algo desacostumbrado.

 _-_ Belle, ¿Has visitado ya la tienda de Mr. Gold?

Ambos adultos lo miraron con embarazo.

 _-_ No, no aún. Pero quizá debería hacerlo pronto.

 _-_ Sí, te gustará, estoy seguro.

Belle levantó la vista para dirigirle una sonrisa a Mr. Gold, pero su expresión de incomodidad la refrenó. Se despidieron con la promesa por parte de Belle de hacer una visita al anticuario a la brevedad.

La perspectiva de una posible visita de Belle tuvo a Mr. Gold los dos primeros días en la punta de sus pies, prácticamente saltando cada vez que oía sonar la campana (cosa que agradecía que sucediera poco) y reorganizando una y otra vez la mercadería expuesta en las vitrinas. Al partir del tercer día la ansiedad de anticipación dio lugar a la amargura. Ella no iba a venir. Sus palabras no habían sido más que una cortesía. Hasta ahora había pensado que habían llegado a ser algo así como amigos, pero esto le mostraba que Belle French no tenía el mínimo de interés o confianza como para pasarse cinco minutos que fueran, en una visita de cortesía a su tienda. Probablemente estuviera harta de tener que hablar con él - al que seguramente consideraría un viejo verde - todos los viernes. No era posible que ella no hubiera adivinado sus sentimientos, era imposible que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos no viera en el miedo y a través de él, su propia imagen. No importaba cuánto su mente quisiera presentarle todas las ocasiones en que ella había bromeado con él o le había pedido que recitara algo, o pareciera genuinamente interesada en sus asuntos; a todo le encontraba un pero, un ángulo negativo desde el cual verlo. Para la mañana del jueves estaba decidido a no volver a aparecerse por la biblioteca nunca más. Suficientemente la había molestado ya como para seguir haciéndola pasar malos ratos. Le apenaba y le avergonzaba no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes, de haberla puesto en aquellas situaciones incómodas sin haberlo considerado seriamente con anterioridad.

Unos momentos antes de cerrar, teniendo ya formado el propósito de avisar a Neal que de allí en adelante no podría hacerse cargo de Jordan los viernes, la campanita de la puerta saltó alegremente avisándole de la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

***

Antes de cerrar la biblioteca por el día, Belle echó un último vistazo a las esquelas amarillas que colgaban del mostrador. Cada día de aquella semana por la mañana se había propuesto visitar la tienda de Mr. Gold, pero cada tarde sus pies la empujaban invariablamente al apartamento. Quería ir, lo quería de verdad, pero sus nervios le hacían pensar que aquel día mejor no, que estaba muy cansada, o con sueño, o cualquier otro impedimento del estilo y que arruinaría esa oportunidad. Bueno, sí así podía llamarla. Hoy sin embargo, mientras miraba las esquelas, prestó atención a una que había recibido hacía un par de semanas: _El día ideal será igual que siempre_ . No había podido refutar aquel mensaje. Era cierto. Quizá hoy fuera el día ideal. O quizá no. Pero había una sola manera de saberlo. _Haz lo valiente y la valentía vendrá detrás_.

Cerrando decididamente la puerta, había caminado calle abajo con paso firme y ligero hacia la tienda de Mr. Gold. Estrechó sus brazos tratando de ajustarse al brusco cambio de temperatura entre el interior y el exterior. Contrastando con el frío tono azul de sus paredes exteriores, la suave luz amarillenta que escapaba entre las rendijas de la vidriera de la tienda de Mr. Gold, siendo la única de entre los comercios de su cuadra, invitaba a entrar. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta sintió como en una oleada la cálida temperatura de aquel lugar. Se quitó el abrigo enseguida. Las cortinas que separaban el frente y la trastienda se movieron para dar paso a Mr. Gold.

Belle llevaba aquel vestido azul profundo que hacía juego con sus ojos, y bajo la luz de la tienda parecía casi etérea. Verla allí era como una aparición, un sueño hecho realidad. Qué no daría por tenerla frecuentemente allí.

 _-_ ¡Hola, Mr. Gold!

 _-_ ¡Hola miss French! _-_ contestó, dando algunos pasos hasta encontrarse delante del mostrador.

Belle recorría con mirada insaciable las estanterías y las vitrinas, cada estante, cada pieza, un misterio a descubrir que la llamaba en susurros; ora era una brillante cubiertería, ora unos títeres de madera y más allá las primeras ediciones frente a las que se detuvo largo rato, conteniendo el aliento y recorriendo, apenas rozando con su dedo, los lomos de los garridos volúmenes.

Durante largo rato estuvieron sin cruzar palabra, Belle gozando de cada rincón de la tienda, Mr. Gold gozando de contemplar la animación de aquel rostro, de verla disfrutar de todas aquellas cosas. Finalmente el prestamista quebró el silencio:

 _-_ ¿Qué le parece, miss French?

 _-_ Me encanta -contestó ella, jugueteando con un móvil de pequeños unicornios acristalados- No puedo entender cómo es que no tiene visitantes todo el tiempo.

 _-_ Bueno, para la mayoría de la gente todas estas cosas no pasan de trastos viejos, e incluso peligrosos -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, sus manos ocupadas en lustrar unos cubiertos de bronce. Ya los había lustrado aquella mañana, pero todos sabemos que siempre hace falta dar un repaso a la noche.

 _-_ Pues a mí me parecen fascinantes.  

De repente la mirada de Belle fue atraída por algo que se encontraba en el estante más bajo de la vitrina de la izquierda, y se agachó para verlo. Mr. Gold se acercó del otro lado, mientras ella exclamaba:

 _-_ ¡Qué hermoso! ¿Puedo verlo de cerca?

El prestamista se agachó con cierto esfuerzo y levantó pieza a pieza un pequeño juego de té blanco, decorado con unas simples líneas doradas y una estilizada flor azul.

 _-_ Me temo que tiene una pieza astillada, dijo al fin, tomando una de las tazas y dándole la vuelta al mostrador para que Belle pudiera verla bien bajo la luz de una de las lámparas.

 _-_ ¿Ve? aquí _-_ añadió, colgando el bastón en el borde vidriado y acodándose en él para que sus manos quedaran directamente bajo la luz, pasando inmediatamente a señalar con el dedo el lugar de la astilladura.

 _-_ De todos modos, no corta, pase el dedo y verá.

Belle tanteó el borde, constatando la afirmación de Mr. Gold. Sus dedos rozaron brevemente los del prestamista y sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Retiró la mano y levantó la vista,

 _-_ Yo creo que eso la hace más valiosa. Muestra que es una pieza fuerte, que tiene mucha historia y ha enfrentado muchas tormentas.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro como jamás lo habían estado. Belle podía sentir su perfume, una mezcla que hacía recordar el aroma de la canela y el clavo. Mr. Gold la miró a los ojos y el corazón le dio un pequeño salto. Él le ofreció la tacita diciendo:

 _-_ Tómela. Acéptela como un regalo de mi parte.

Belle creyó ver añoranza en aquella mirada. Y si después de todo… ¿Sentiría él algo por ella? El corazón se le aceleraba

 _-_ ¿Po... por qué hace esto?

El rostro de Mr. Gold se volvió transparente y este volvió a tomar su bastón.

 _-_ Nadie iría a comprármela en ese estado de todos modos -explicó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Belle sintió que el mundo se le caía sobre los hombros, como si acabara de pasar de un sueño a una pesadilla.

-ah… oh, gracias _-_ contestó al final, tratando de sonreír, pero la magia del momento se había roto y lo que quedaba tras ella era cierta vergonzosa incomodidad, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo reprobable.

Belle balbuceó unas palabras de despedida tan bien como pudo y salió de la tienda. Solo cuando había pasado dos o tres casas comenzaron las lágrimas a rodarle por las mejillas mientras apretaba la tacita entre sus manos. Lo había arruinado todo. Ahora probablemente Mr. Gold no quisiera verla de nuevo y pensara que era una grosera por habérsele insinuado de esa manera, queriendo hacer pasar un simple gesto de generosidad por un flirteo.

Mr. Gold se quedó varios segundos mirando la puerta por la que Belle había desaparecido hacía instantes. " _¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué? Porque eres un cobarde"_ se contestó a sí mismo.

Por un momento había pensado, allí bajo la lámpara, cuando la mano de ella rozó la suya y la electricidad lo recorrió de arriba abajo, cuando los ojos de ella no rechazaron los suyos, cuando aquel perfume de madreselvas que emanaba de Belle lo había hechizado, que quizá, solo quizá, se había estado engañando todo este tiempo, quizá si había algo, alguna esperanza. Pero la pregunta de Belle, su tartamudeo, señal de duda, lo había asustado y había dicho lo primero que había pasado por su mente. Lo había arruinado todo. Se maldijo a sí mismo y levantó el bastón en la mano, lleno de deseo de romper algo con él, ya que no podía romperse a sí mismo. El gesto puso frente a sus ojos la alianza plateada en su dedo anular. Cuando había llegado el momento no le había servido de nada, ¿O sí? Neal tenía razón, como siempre. Apoyó el bastón en el suelo y su mirada recayó sobre la caja de los anillos debajo del mostrador principal, entre los que destacaba uno de oro con una gran piedra azul. " _Del tono de sus ojos"_  pensó, rememorando cómo los había visto hacía pocos minutos, tan cerca de los suyos. " _¿Qué tal si, no sé, pruebas algo distinto, algo que te ayude a pensar hacia adelante en lugar de hacia atrás?"_  reverberó la voz de Neal en sus oídos.

Era una decisión tomada. Se quitó la alianza y la guardó en un sobre, escribiendo sobre él el nombre de su hijo, y puso en su lugar el anillo de la piedra azul. Quizá no fuera aún demasiado tarde. Quizá y solo quizá había alguna oportunidad. Ella había visitado su tienda y le había gustado. Quizá fuera una misión imposible, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era intentarlo otra vez, algo de lo que ella había intentado convencerlo varias veces en sus esquelas. Sacó el taco de papeles y anotó:

“ _Me haces sentir que puedo volver a empezar. No pensé que fuera posible”._

***

El aire frío fue serenando poco a poco a Belle, y para cuando había cerrado la puerta de su apartamento tras de sí, se encontraba casi repuesta. Quizá era solo su desilusión la que le había hecho ver todo tan negro. Después de todo Mr. Gold había estado tan amable como siempre, e incluso le había regalado aquella tacita. Quizá no se había dado cuenta de su insinuación, como no se había dado cuenta tantas otras veces. Por otro lado, ya era tarde y seguramente estaba muy cansado y era eso lo que había visto en su rostro y no rechazo. Ella también estaba cansada, reconoció. Sabía que eso la hacía ver todo bajo una luz negativa. Quizá a la mañana todo se viera más claro. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas ahora. Se puso ropa cómoda y se hizo un té, dispuesta a estrenar su taza nueva. Era un poco como ella, pensó mirándola con detenimiento: rota, pero sigue sirviendo. Bueno, también se parecía  a él, pensó, tomando un sorbo: un misterio, una historia fascinante a develar.

Tomó la novela que había dejado por la mitad la noche anterior y se recostó en uno de los sofás del living, junto a la ventana de arco. Al abrirlo sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la esquela que le servía de marcador:

_“_ _Quizá alcance con abrir una ventana”._

recordaba perfectamente el contexto de aquella línea. Ella le había dicho que se sentía sola y demasiado cansada como para salir hacia otros. Esa era toda la respuesta que había recibido. La primera vez que la había leído la había entendido en sentido metafórico, como que quizá bastaría con dejar abiertas las vías de comunicación para que los demás se acercaran. Ahora se preguntaba si quizá no hubiera tenido un sentido mucho más… literal. Se envolvió en una manta y abrió la ventana justo detrás de donde se encontraba sentada y se concentró en la lectura. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la música con la que estaba acompañando la escena no estaba dentro de su cabeza, sino afuera. Sacó la cabeza fuera de la ventana. En la esquina opuesta, la ventana iluminada del apartamento de Archie dejaba ver al psicólogo tocando una melodía en su clarinete. Debería haberse dado cuenta en alguna de sus visitas que el instrumento no era una simple pieza de adorno.

***

Mr. Gold cerró la puerta de la tienda. El Dr. Hopper estaba practicando con su clarinete como todas las noches. Ojalá Belle pudiera oírlo, seguro que le encantaría aquella música. En el exacto momento en que giró la cabeza calle arriba vio abrirse una de las ventanas del apartamento encima de la biblioteca. Sus labios se curvaron hacia un costado y una estrella le brilló en los ojos. Se dio vuelta y marcando el ritmo con su bastón, partió calle abajo acompañando con el silbido la melodía.

_She may be the reason I survive,_

_The why and wherefore I'm alive,_

_The one I'll care for through the_

_Rough and rainy years._

***

Belle escuchaba la música extasiada. ¿La escucharía Mr. Gold al salir de la tienda? Sintió el silbido que se unía al clarinete, y sacando otra vez la cabeza hacia afuera, lo vio irse calle abajo. Sonrió.

Cuando finalmente se hizo el silencio en la calle, un aplauso solitario hizo estremecerse a Archie, que miró por la ventana buscando el origen del sonido y se sorprendió al descubrir que era Belle en la otra esquina.

 _-_ ¡Gracias! _-_ dijo en alta voz, acercándose al alféizar.

 _-_ Lo haces muy bien -gritó de vuelta Belle.

Aquello era ridículo… pero Archie tenía el don de hacer que las situaciones más ridículas parecieran naturales. Quizá por eso era tan bueno para hacer que sus pacientes se sintieran cómodos. En ese momento levantó la palma de la mano y desapareció adentro, reapareciendo en la ventana instantes después. El celular de Belle sonó en ese instante. _“No creí que nadie pudiera escucharme, nunca vi a nadie abrir las ventanas a esta hora. Disculpa si te he molestado”_ decía el mensaje y cuando Belle volvió a mirar por la ventana el psicólogo se encogió de hombros de manera apenas perceptible.

 _“_ _Para nada, me ha encantado”_  -contestó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Desde la calle solo se oía ahora el sonido de los tonos de los dos celulares.

 _“Gracias. Me ayuda con mis nervios.”_ Y en seguida llegó otro: _“Quería agradecerte también por todo lo que haces por Ruby.”_

“ _Los amigos están para ayudarse los unos a los otros.”_

_“Ella es muy afortunada de tener una amiga como tú.”_

Unos segundos después, mientras Belle no sabía qué contestar, añadió: “ _¿Te molesta si practico un rato más?”_

_“_ _Claro que no.”_

_"Entonces voy a ello antes de que sea más tarde. Buenas noches.”_

_"Buenas noches, Archie.”_

El psicólogo inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de despedida y la melodía volvió a oírse más allá de la ventana. 

Belle volvió a sentarse con el libro entre las manos, pero no pudo volver a concentrarse en él, repitiendo mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con Ruby en la biblioteca aquella misma mañana.

 _-_ Realmente siento que esto no da para más. Pero no quiero dejarlo. Él es divertido… cuando está bien. Y quiere cambiar.

-¿Te ha dicho que quiere cambiar o realmente ha hecho algo para cambiar? -había contestado, mirando oblicuamente a su amiga.

Ruby había mirado hacia arriba, mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño.

 _-_ No lo sé, solo no lo sé. Pero no sé cuánto pueda seguir con esto. Además, qué si…

 _-_ ¿Te quedas sola? -había completado el pensamiento que sabía que Ruby no quería vocalizar. _-_ Ruby, tú te mereces mucho más que él. Te mereces alguien que te quiera por quien eres, alguien a quien no le importe cuantos muertos en el ropero tienes.

Ruby había abierto y cerrado los labios, sus ojos muy abiertos mirándola como a punto de derramarse en un mar de lágrimas.

 _-_ Ruby, no puedes cambiar a alguien que no quiere cambiar. Créeme: corres el riesgo de que te destruyan en el proceso. Simplemente no puedes ser la super chica que solucina todos los problemas de la humanidad.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso con Gaston? -Preguntó Ruby, con los ojos todavía más abiertos.

Belle había abierto la boca para contestar y quedado así varios segundos, hasta que al final soltó:

 _-_ Exactamente ahora. 

Ahora que volvía a darle vueltas a la conversación, se daba cuenta de que había repetido lo mismo que había discutido incrédulamente con Mr… Virgilio. Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó ante aquel súbito descubrimiento: había estado leyendo las esquelas con la voz de Mr. Gold… ¿Desde cuándo? no lo sabía. Le avergonzaba pensar que estaba fantaseando con el rostro de una persona al leer a otra. Pero que le pusiera el rostro de Mr. Gold a Virgilio y las palabras de Virgilio en los labios de Mr. Gold significaba otra cosa, que la asustaba todavía más: estaba enamorada de los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Archie toca con su clarinete es She, de Charles Aznavour.
> 
> Por increíble que parezca, podría decirse que Archie como clarinetista es canon. Puede verse un clarinete sobre una de las mesas de su oficina en el 1x02.


	10. Ensueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esa fue la mejor tarde que hubiera vivido en mucho tiempo.

Desde aquella noche en que Belle decidiera abrir la ventana del living, no pasaba día, salvo caso de lluvia o tormenta, en que, así no más fuera por un rato, alguna abertura dejara entrar el aire, la luz y los sonidos de afuera. Aquella mañana de sábado en particular, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y el ruido de la aspiradora ahogaba la música y la voz de Belle mientras limpiaba. Este invierno le había concedido al pequeño pueblo de Maine un veranillo y la bibliotecaria había decidido aprovecharlo tomándose el día libre.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado, apagó la aspiradora y se dejó caer en uno de los canapés del living, dando un bufido. El disco que estaba escuchando terminó y comenzó el siguiente: aquel de las canciones francesas, el favorito de su madre. Por un momento cerró los ojos y revivió la imagen de su padre maldiciendo inclinado sobre los libros de la contabilidad. Su madre ponía aquella música y acercándose por detrás le ponía las manos sobre los hombros, que parecían derretirse como por efecto de un baño de calor invisible. Él solía tomar una de aquellas manos entre las suyas y besarla, movimiento que ella aprovechaba para ponerlo de pie y hacerlo bailar. Y Moe volvía a sonreír.

 

_Lorsque les barcaroles_

_Ne viennent souligner que les silences creux_

_Et que le coeur se serre_

_En voyant les gondolles_

_Abriter le bonheur des couples amoureux._

 

Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla. Qué felices eran entonces… y qué solos habían quedado Moe y ella después. Qué sola estaba ahora. Es cierto que sus amigos la querían y no le fallaban, pero un hueco se había abierto en su corazón, hueco que se hacía sentir de cuándo en cuándo… y últimamente más que nunca. Podía imaginarlo a él, mirándola desde detrás del office, con una de aquellas sonrisas socarronas tan suyas. Casi que podía verlo acercarse y sentir en su piel su calor a través de la ropa al rodearla con sus brazos, la melena tabaco y gris contra sus rulos del color de la caoba, su cabeza sobre su hombro pequeño, sus manos, callosas pero gentiles, sobre las suyas... balancearse así juntos, parar el mundo y detener el tiempo.

La canción cambió y Belle sacudió la cabeza secándose las mejillas con las manos. " _Los sueños sueños son_." Su vista se posó sobre la mesita donde descansaba un folleto del Rosedal de Storybrooke y sobre él una esquela abierta:

 _“Le falta una sola flor para ser perfecto; la que hace perfecto cualquier lugar aunque sea la única allí.”_  

Sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y luego la dejó caer sobre sus manos. " _¿Qué te está pasando, Belle? ¿De dónde te viene esto?"_ respiró profundo " _Cálmate. Todo va a estar bien… en algún momento" -_ trató de decirse del modo más firme posible. Tomó el folleto y empezó a mirarlo. Levantó la vista y miró por la ventana. Era un día hermoso para dar un paseo.

 

***

 

Parecía salida de un ensueño, allí, sentada sobre el césped delante de un seto de hortensias y rodeada de un parterre de pensamientos y alelíes.  Sus rodillas recogidas dejaban visible la cubierta del libro que estaba leyendo, su rostro mudando de emoción a cada página bajo la sombra del ala juguetona de una enorme capelina, mientras el estampado de flores amarillas y anaranjadas de su solera se movía apenas al toque de la brisa. Mr. Gold se preguntaba qué magia tenía aquella mujer, capaz de hacerlo sentir un veinteañero otra vez. La idea de ir al parque y verla le había perseguido como un tábano por cada rincón de su tienda toda la mañana y pasado el mediodía se había rendido. La tarde de relojería con Neal se había suspendido porque este salía aquella misma noche para pasar el día siguiente con Emma. Mr. Gold había arrastrado entonces hasta el parque, pateando y gritando, aquella parte de sí mismo que le decía que todo esto era una pésima idea y así como la había arrastrado hasta el rosedal, ahora la arrastraba en dirección a Belle.

 

***

 

De pronto algo la sacó del libro; aquella voz, tan familiar, tan deseada, tan tranquilizadora; aquella que era como la danza de las hojas secas en el viento de una quieta tarde de otoño, como el chisporrotear del fuego en una fría noche de invierno:

 _-_ En vano me he resistido, inútilmente. Mis sentimientos no pueden ser ya contenidos -Belle sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso al reconocer aquella voz- Ha de permitirme confesarle cuán ardientemente la admiro y la amo.

Levantó la vista y miró con ojos abiertos y cuestionadores a Mr. Gold, cuyo rostro se tornó repentinamente opaco.

-¿No le resultó demasiado bien al pobre Mr. Darcy, verdad?

Belle sintió que se le caían los hombros. " _Tonta, tonta, más que tonta"_  -se reprochó para sus adentros.

 _-_ ¡Mr. Gold! _-_ dijo al fin, intentando sonar lo más normal que pudo- No sabía que era aficionado a las novelas de Jane Austen.

-Digamos que no las he ignorado.

Belle esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

-¿Por qué no se sienta? -añadió, corriéndose para hacerle lugar en la manta y palmando el espacio libre. Mr. Gold hesitó un instante.

-Con gusto aceptaría su invitación, miss French, si no fuera porque una vez abajo difícilmente pueda levantarme -contestó al fin, la voz despreocupada pero con el aire de un niño al que se hace pasar a la pizarra.

-¡No diga eso! Yo lo ayudaré y estará sentado y de pie en un santiamén. Y llámeme Belle _-_ contestó ella, extendiéndole la mano.

¿Cómo rechazar semejante invitación? ¿Acaso no quería despertar cada mañana recostado al lado de ella? apretando con fuerza la mano de Belle y tras una maniobra un tanto complicada, se encontró al fin sobre el suelo, su pierna mala extendida delante de él en una posición cómoda. Dio un suave suspiro de alivio.

-Quizá entonces -prosiguió Belle, en tono de chanza, una vez que asegurada de que estuviera cómodo- se haya aprendido esas frases para impresionar al público femenino.

Mr. Gold soltó un bufido sarcástico.

-No me hubiera servido de nada con mi primera esposa.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió Belle, inspeccionando atentamente la faz de Mr. Gold.

Él giró el rostro hacia el frente, la mirada perdiéndose en el horizonte. Aquel no se encontraba entre sus tópicos favoritos. Las preguntas acerca de su vida generalmente le hacían sentir como si alguien intentara arrancarle de golpe una gasa pegada a una herida. Sin embargo la voz de Belle parecía decir: “ _dejámela ver: la desinfectaré, le pondré ungüento y ya verás que sanará._ ” ¿Y qué querría sino sanar? Pero tenía miedo. Tomó aire. Tampoco era que le sobraran las palabras.

-Ust.. tú, yo, leemos para entender el mundo, para entendernos a nosotros mismos. Milah no sentía tanto la necesidad de entender como la de vivir, experimentar. Los libros nunca le dijeron nada.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? -preguntó otra vez Belle, sus ojos suaves aún fijos en Mr. Gold.

Él se tensó visiblemente.

-No me extrañaría que hayas oído la historia, no una sino varias veces, y de diferentes labios. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero escucharla de los de su protagonista, de ti.

El rostro de Mr. Gold se ensombreció aún más, su barbilla casi que posada sobre el pecho y los ojos llenos de un brillo extraño. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que de su garganta enronquecida saliera una respuesta.

-No hay mucho para decir en realidad. Es la historia del muchacho y la muchacha que se casaron porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos. Neal llegó y luego la empresa familiar se fue a pique. Unos buenos negocios me permitieron adquirir propiedades aquí. Con el tiempo Milah comenzó a sentirse encerrada. Me pidió que nos fuéramos y me negué porque tenía miedo de perder lo que había conseguido. Comenzó a salir de noche para no verme en casa y luego directamente pasaba la jornada a no más de diez metros de una botella. Un día que dejé el coche en casa, ella decidió, después de unas cuantas copas, irse sola. La encontraron a la noche, muerta, entre los hierros retorcidos incrustados en el tronco de un árbol. Quise compensar a Neal por la muerte de su madre asegurando su futuro y llenándolo de regalos. Te puedes imaginar de qué sirvió aquello. El precio de la protección fue la destrucción lo que buscaba proteger.

Al fin giró la cabeza para mirarla y añadió en tono de triste sorna:

 _-_ Y así es como el monstruo del pueblo mató de amargura a su mujer y echó de de su casa a su propio hijo.

Belle le devolvió la mirada con una de esas expresiones que son en sí mismas un bálsamo.

-Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Hiciste lo que creías que era lo correcto, lo mejor para ellos. Neal ha vuelto y te quiere inmensamente. Basta oírlo hablar de ti para darse cuenta.

El sol daba oblicuamente sobre ellos llenando de suave luz el dorado color miel de sus ojos ahora tristes y dolidos y Belle pensó que no había otros que se le pudieran comparar en el mundo.

Extendió la mano y apretó suavemente la de él. Un brillo pasó por los ojos de Mr. Gold y en seguida su rostro se llenó de preocupación.

-¡Estás fría! _-_ dijo dando vuelta la mano y estrechándola en la suya como para comunicarle algo de su calor. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se había quitado la chaqueta y se la había puesto sobre los hombros. Solo cuando sintió la tibieza de la prenda y de aquellas manos sobre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la temperatura había bajado bastante.

-Gracias -dijo Belle, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más brillantes y Mr. Gold sintió que el corazón le daba un salto. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de tener ese efecto en él?  No sabía ni deseaba saberlo. No importaba ahora.

-Dame tu bastón.

Belle ya había recogido todas sus cosas y estaba de pie frente a él extendiendo la mano. Mr. Gold le pasó el bastón y luego asiéndose de su mano se levantó con mucha más facilidad de la que esperaba.

-Gracias, Belle -dijo esta vez Mr. Gold.

-Oh, no, esto no es un favor. Todo tiene un precio, Mr. Gold -contestó ella imitándole.

Él la miró sorprendido pero trató de recomponerse y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-Tu nombre -replicó ella con picardía.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Para invocarme de noche para que hechice a los que rayan los libros? La magia también tiene su precio, ya sabes.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que pagar esta deuda. Y si no, tengo otros medios de averiguarlo…

-Oh, luego el negociante despiadado de este pueblo soy yo -devolvió él con fingida indignación.

Belle se cruzó de brazos y se lo quedó mirando con la cabeza inclinada hacia el costado varios segundos hasta que Mr. Gold se rindió.

-Andreas, mi nombre es Andreas. ¿Contenta ahora?

-Sí -dijo ella empezando a caminar- _Andreas_ -repitió, pronunciando con claridad y perfección cada sílaba.

-Bueno, mi madre era italiana. Mi padre decía que ningún hijo de él se llamaría Andrea, así que aplicaron la decisión salomónica: ni Andrea ni Aindreas, sino Andreas. ¿Has visto el invernadero ya?

Belle negó con la cabeza.

-Hagamos otro trato: yo te muestro el invernadero y tú me explicas el significado de las flores _-_ agregó esta vez, aliviado de poder cambiar de tema.

Belle arqueó una ceja. Mr. Gold se encogió de hombros y agregó:

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede resultar de utilidad.

Belle se rió.

-Trato hecho.

Si en la biblioteca Belle parecía un ángel, Mr. Gold no sabía decir a qué se parecía revoloteando entusiasmada entre las flores, explicando detalles acerca del cultivo de las orquídeas o del momento ideal para cortar las gerberas fucsias.

 _-_ Y luego colocas las rosas así y las rodeas… bueno, en Australia usábamos eucalyptus, por el perfume… -se detuvo- papá ha trabajado toda su vida en el negocio de las flores y yo he aprendido algo del oficio -agregó a modo de explicación.

Mr. Gold sintió una punzada. Belle le había hablado de su pasado antes… pero no a él… bueno, _a él sin saber que era él_.

Ella siguió explicando cada tipo de planta y de flor y sus diferentes usos, demasiado entusiasmada con lo que la rodeaba como para notar los cambios del semblante de su acompañante, de la fascinación a la tristeza y a la fascinación de nuevo.

El sol ya había caído cuando abandonaron el Rosedal y regresaron al centro del pueblo caminando perezosamente por el centro de las calles vacías, el tema sombrío de la tarde olvidado ya, sustituido por temas tales como las novelas de Tolstoi, los ensayos musicales de Archie o la tienda de Mr. Gold.

-Me ha encantado tu tienda. Solo le falta una cosa para ser perfecta -dijo Belle cuando ya estaban doblando la esquina de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué?

-Un par de butacas y una mesita de té.

-No, no -replicó él- los clientes que se sientan toman demasiada confianza, me hacen perder más tiempo y no hacen buenos tratos. Sería perjudicial para mi negocio.

Belle se rió a boca llena sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, aquí estamos -dijo al fin, mirando primero a la puerta y luego a su acompañante con una sonrisa. Se quitó la chaqueta, tratando de que no se notara el desgano con que se desprendía de ella y de su perfume.

-Gracias, Andreas. Ha sido la mejor tarde que he pasado en mucho tiempo.

Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó hacia adelante y de puntillas le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Cuando volvió a mirarlo Mr. Gold estaba mudo de sorpresa.

-Oh, yo, no, quiero decir -Belle sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro- lo siento tanto, es que eres tan buen amigo conmigo… no quise decir… oh…

-Está bien -respondió Mr. Gold, que había salido de su trance con aspecto de haber sido atropellado por un camión con zorra, repitiendo para sus adentros _“amigo”_ - yo… también disfruté mucho hoy. Gracias, Belle. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Andreas. Gracias de nuevo _-_ dijo al fin ella intentando sonreír y luchando contra el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta. Entró tan rápidamente como pudo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Luego de un par de segundos, Mr. Gold se puso la chaqueta, a la que se había impregnado un poquito de aquel perfume de azahares que se le hacía glorioso y se fue calle abajo tocándose la mejilla y preguntándose a quién se le habría ocurrido la absurda convención aquella de afeitarse todos los días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Belle escucha al comienzo es Que C'est Tristre Venise (Qué triste Venecia) de Charles Aznavour. El verso, traducido, dice lo siguiente:
> 
> "Cuando las barcarolas  
> No hacen más que remarcar los crudos silencios  
> Y el corazón se encoge  
> Al ver las góndolas  
> Abrigar la felicidad de las parejas de enamorados."


	11. Realidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La hora de tomar decisiones ha llegado y es inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí y reescribí este capítulo más de una vez y sin embargo no termina de convencerme. Pero la historia debe continuar (y concluir, eventualmente).

El _thud-tapthud-thud_ se perdió en la distancia y Belle se dejó caer contra la puerta y deslizarse hasta el piso. ¿Por qué todo parecía perfecto y lo que convenía hacer hasta que lo hacía y ¡Pum! todo se venía abajo? Algún día se lo gritaría en la cara y al diablo con las consecuencias. " _Andreas Gold, ¡Te amo!"_

Bueno, hoy al menos le había robado su nombre. Y una confidencia. Y la había rodeado con sus brazos, aunque fuera por un instante. Y le había robado un beso. Aunque ella quería más, mucho más. Quizá hubiera valido la pena ir directamente por los labios y tocar esa melena que moría de ganas de acariciar. - _No es un perrito, Belle_ , se dijo a sí misma con una risita nerviosa - Pero sabía perfectamente por qué no lo había hecho. Tenía miedo. De aquello no había vuelta atrás. Era todo o nada.

Unos gritos provenientes de la calle la sacaron de ese tren de pensamiento.

-¡Ruby!

-¡Keith, vete!

-Vamos, ¡Por favor! ¡Ya capté la idea! déjate de juegos y vuelve a casa.

-“Casa” es con Granny, de donde nunca debería de haberme ido. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

-Ambos sabemos lo que quieres, cariño. Deja de comportarte como una niña.

-Tú no sabes lo que quiero, déjame en paz.

Belle salió justo a tiempo para ver a Keith tomar a Ruby por la muñeca.

-¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Acaso crees que eres alguna clase de princesa o chica superior, muy por encima de mí? Sé de dónde vienes Ruby, lo sé todo de ti.

Y la soltó de un empujón. Ruby trastabilló y tuvo que apoyarse en un hidrante para no caer al piso, los ojos relucientes llenos de rabia, prontos a devolver el golpe. Cuando Belle estaba por intervenir, se oyó la voz de Archie:

-Déjala en paz.

Keith desvió la vista hacia el psicólogo que acababa de aparecer en la puerta del consultorio y se acercaba a ellos.

-Tú… tú… tendría que haberlo imaginado. Tú le has metido esas ideas de superioridad en la cabeza.

-¡¿De… de qué estás hablando?! -Dijo Archie sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente- Yo no hice nada. Ruby es capaz de tomar decisiones por sí misma.

-No… No… -contestó Keith, masticando rabia y volviéndose a Ruby- ¿Por este… este... patético remedo de hombre me dejas? -y volviéndose a Archie y señalándolo con el dedo, le dijo:

 _-_ Me las vas a pagar. 

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Archie estaba sobre el capó del Miata azul que había estacionado en la vereda, tratando de cubrirse alternativamente la cara y el vientre con las manos y evitar los golpes. Los ladridos de Pongo seguían como una estela la bala blanca y negra de su figura disparada en dirección a la cafetería. Ruby estaba colgada de la espalda de Keith tratando de detenerlo a golpes y dentelladas y Belle buscaba desesperadamente el celular en la cartera para llamar al sheriff. De pronto el vidrio delantero del Miata se partió en mil pequeñas piedrecitas y Keith dio vuelta el rostro justo a tiempo para ver a Granny, ballesta en mano apuntando hacia él.

-La próxima no será una advertencia -gritó la mujer, la misma rabia lobuna de su nieta ardiéndole en las pupilas.

El cuerpo de Archie hizo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el capó y Keith desapareció calle abajo, no sin antes recibir un último puñetazo de la diestra de Ruby antes de que hubiera logrado desprenderse.

-¡Archie! -se volvió al fin Ruby hacia el psicólogo que se había deslizado aturdido hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra el parachoques.

-Yo… -no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor- estoy bien -dijo, tratando de secarse la sangre que le salía de la nariz y del labio con la manga del sweater y mirándola como si le sorprendiera.

-No, tú no estás nada bien -contestó Ruby mirándolo con preocupación.

Belle apareció al lado de ella

-Ya llamé al sheriff y al hospital, en cualquier momento estarán aquí.

Ruby se agachó y comenzó a mirar el rostro de Archie, dos pequeñas líneas casi imperceptibles en su entrecejo, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de rezongarlo por haberse puesto en aquella situación. 

-¿Crees que deberíamos moverlo?  -preguntó al fin, dirigiéndose a Granny y acariciando a Pongo cuando estos se encontraron junto a ella.

-Eso déjaselo al médico -respondió la mujer mirando por encima de sus lentes a Archie con una expresión mezcla de pena y ternura, mientras se oía de fondo la sirena de la ambulancia que se aproximaba- la cosa útil que puedes hacer es juntar lo que vaya a necesitar - no hables -dijo en un aparte a Archie al verlo moverse ligeramente- Te enseñaré a usar una de estas después -añadió alzando la ballesta mientras Ruby desaparecía escaleras arriba.

En pocos minutos los paramédicos habían hecho una rápida evaluación de las heridas del psicólogo y lo habían subido a la ambulancia. Ruby, con una valija de cuero que gritaba “mi dueño es Archie” entre las manos estaba por subir a la ambulancia cuando se detuvo y miró hacia donde estaba Belle parada en medio de la calle.

-Está bien, Ve. Yo esperaré a David y te llamaré en cuanto tenga alguna novedad -le dijo ella acercándose y dándole un apretón en el brazo.

***

El sheriff, que había estado separando una pelea en The Rabbit Hole cuando Belle lo llamó, llegó pocos minutos después de que la ambulancia se hubiera retirado. Luego de tomar nota de cuanto ella pudo decirle, le dio las gracias y mascullando por lo bajo algo acerca del farmacéutico y los estacionamientos se dirigió a la cafetería para tomar el testimonio de Granny. Belle escribió un breve mensaje a Ruby para hacerle saber lo arreglado con el sheriff y esta a su vez le hizo saber que Archie no tenía nada grave y que probablemente estuviera en su casa en un día y medio. Marco ya estaba allí pronto a ayudar y Ruby le aseguró que no hacía falta su ayuda, insistiendo vehementemente en que descansara.

Belle no estaba de ánimos para cocinar; de hecho, ni siquiera se sentía con energías como para comer nada elaborado, así que se decidió por un poco de té con leche y galletitas, el pesado silencio como una capa de plomo sobre el lugar. Nadie tocaría el clarinete aquella noche en el apartamento de enfrente, y nadie silbaría calle abajo la melodía.

Estaba tan cansada que, de no haber estado sentada en el suelo del parque, era probable que se hubiera acostado vestida. Lo cierto es que cayó rendida, aunque su sueño, a pesar de largo, fue intranquilo.

Se encontraba a sí misma desayunando en Granny’s como todos los días, solo que por alguna extraña razón, estaba esperando a Colette y su demora la ponía nerviosa. Había dicho que estaría a las 8:00, pero eran… ¿Las 12:00? Se puso de pie sobresaltada, pensando en que no había abierto la biblioteca, pero cuando se acercaba a la salida, una muchedumbre intentaba entrar por la puerta. Se decidía entonces a salir por la parte de atrás, pero al dar la vuelta a la cuadra, no encontraba la biblioteca y cuanto más caminaba, menos conocido le parecía el lugar. Probó de cambiar de dirección varias veces, con el mismo resultado. El sol bajaba en el horizonte. Empezó a sentir frío. De pronto alguien le ponía un abrigo sobre los hombros.

 _-_ ¿Andreas?

Pero al darse vuelta la figura detrás de sí, envuelta en una especie de túnica con capucha, comenzaba a reírse… aunque no tenía labios. Ni boca. No tenía rostro. Y la carcajada se transformaba en un graznido. La figura comenzaba a deformarse y estirarse como si fuera un gigantesco pulpo, envolviéndola con sus tentáculos y apretándola, asfixiándola. Todo se oscureció y se sintió caer en el vacío… hasta que su cuerpo cayó al fin sobre un colchón de… ¿Papeles? Se puso de pie justo al tiempo en que un viento comenzó a arremolinar las esquelas amarillas, que parecían aumentar en número a cada momento, golpeándole las piernas, los brazos y las mejillas y obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Quiso gritar, pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca.

 _-_ ¿Belle? ¡Belle! -Era Archie, pégandole unas suaves cachetaditas para despertarla- ¿Estás bien?

Belle miró a su alrededor: estaba acostada en el piso de la biblioteca.

-Te están esperando allá afuera.

La sonrisa de Archie por alguna razón le producía un escalofrío. Se puso de pie y temblando se acercó a la puerta. Al salir se encontraba… ¿En la parte de atrás de la casa de los LeGume? Se miró a sí misma y vio que llevaba un mono blanco, por lo menos tres talles demasiado grande para ella. Gaston estaba allí, vestido de blanco y sonriéndole.

 _-_ ¿Pronta para salir? Ya llevamos atrasados media hora.

Belle siguió automáticamente a Gaston, hasta que al llegar a una larga limusina negra, reconoció el rostro del chofer.

-¿Andreas? -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Perdón, señorita? Yo no la conozco.

-Sí, ayer mismo paseamos por el parque, tú me diste tu chaqueta, te di un beso…

De pronto el rostro rabioso de Gaston aparecía detrás del de Andreas, más allá de la ventanilla, los ojos brillando con furia:

-¡Maldito gusano, lo sabía! -y Gaston le atravesaba el pecho con un picahielos.

Belle lanzó un grito desesperado de dolor y se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras volvía a oír el graznido. Una mano le extendía una caja de kleenex, pero cuando tomaba un pañuelo este se transformaba en una esquela, y lo mismo con el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…

trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrillllllllll

Belle abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente. Por las rendijas de la ventana de su cuarto ya entraba alguna luz. Era hora de levantarse. ¿Era apenas el día siguiente? ¿Había sido una pesadilla? Su respiración se iba normalizando a medida que iba recuperando conciencia de sus alrededores. No había faltado a la biblioteca, no iba a casarse con Gaston, que con toda seguridad estaría del otro lado del país y pensando en cualquier cosa menos en ella, Archie estaba en el hospital y Andreas vivo y coleando y con su memoria intacta.

A pesar de que estas nociones eran tranquilizadoras, la visión de las esquelas en el espejo y en la heladera le hicieron sentir mal, algo semejante a la náusea que se experimenta luego de un empacho. Prefirió no mirarlas. La pregunta acerca de la identidad de Virgilio, que ella había arrinconado en su conciencia, volvió con toda su fuerza. ¿Quién era el hombre de las esquelas? Quizá al comienzo, cuando era solo un juego, no hubiera importado demasiado, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. ¿Por qué había seguido adelante con aquello a pesar de la negativa de él a darse a conocer? Porque se sentía sola. Porque parecía por primera vez que alguien no solo veía lo que le pasaba sino que hacía algo directamente para ayudarla.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Andreas. Él había despertado su curiosidad desde el primer momento y no había pasado mucho tiempo sin que empezara a sentir la necesidad de conocer más y más sobre él, hasta que cada viernes se volvió una carrera de ansiedad esperando verlo atravesar la puerta. Nadie en su vida le había despertado las cosas que ese hombre le despertaba. Por favor, ¡Era capaz de hacer parecer sexy el uso de un bastón! Pero no era solo eso. Recordaba la sencillez y hasta cierto rubor que tuviera la primera vez que entró a su tienda. Parecía más un molusco sorprendido dentro de su caracola que un león pronto a abalanzarse sobre un invasor inoportuno, como solían caracterizarlo unos y otros en aquel pueblo. Desde aquel día y aún más después de la conversación de la tarde anterior, tenía la sensación de compartir un secreto, semejante al que se experimenta cuando se ve por primera vez a alguien en su ropa de dormir.

Belle sentía que aquello no estaba bien y no podía seguir así. No importaba que ninguno de los dos fuera en principio más que buenos amigos; ella sabía bien que en su corazón se estaban disputando un lugar que solo podía ocupar uno. Tenía que decidirse y era claro de qué lado debía inclinarse la balanza. No importaba cuán comprensivo o cuán bueno consejero fuera Virgilio: Andreas tenía un rostro y una voz. A pedido suyo, Andreas había recitado poemas, había dedicado una tarde a acompañarla, le había contado incluso acerca de su pasado, tema que a todas luces le incomodaba. Virgilio se había negado a dar cualquier detalle de sí mismo, jamás se había expuesto en lo más mínimo. No sería fácil llegar al corazón de Andreas, pero ella iba a intentarlo, aunque el intento llevara años: si el amor es misterio no se puede esperar resolverlo en un día.

Cuando llegó al apartamento por la noche, comenzó a desprender una por una las esquelas que estaban pegadas al espejo y a la heladera. Con cada una que sacaba su resolución se debilitaba un poco más. Tomó la tacita astillada en una de sus manos, como para recordarse por qué estaba haciendo esto y siguió con la tarea.

“ _Tú me haces sentir que un nuevo comienzo es posible,_ ” decía la última, que arrancó con lágrimas en los ojos y arrojó junto con las otras dentro de una bolsa. Se sentó en una de las butacas y escribió la que había decidido sería la última esquela:

“ _Lo siento. Gracias. Adiós._ ”

Apretó la tacita otra vez. " _Esto es por tí, por mí, por nosotros, Andreas_." La dobló y secándose las mejillas con la mano, salió.

***

La lluvia había ahuyentado a cualquier potencial cliente de los pocos que tendrían algún interés en presentarse en la tienda un día de mediados de mes y Mr. Gold tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar. La suave sonrisa que portara al abrir había dado paso a una auténtica tempestad al poco rato y antes de que hubieran pasado dos horas se encontró a sí mismo sentado a la rueca. Tanto su familia como la de Milah habían vivido siempre del negocio de las prendas tejidas a mano y la rueca, que había decorado la tienda de sus tías por lo menos desde que él tenía uso de razón, era un hobby pasado de generación en generación. El ir y venir del pedal y el girar de la rueda lo calmaban, le daban algo en lo que ocupar sus manos mientras pensaba, o algo en lo que concentrarse cuando no quería pensar.

Hasta aquel momento en que Belle le había contado en el invernadero acerca de la profesión de su padre, Mr. Gold no había caído en la cuenta de cuán lejos había llevado este asunto de las esquelas. Belle le había dicho un montón de cosas en ellas que quizá no le hubiera dicho de saber que era él. Sentía que había estado averiguando algo que no le era legítimo saber. Belle lo había escuchado, comprendido, confortado y animado; había dejado de lado la lectura, una de sus pasiones, para pasar la tarde con él; le había agradecido y dado un beso cuando era él el que debía dar las gracias. Se estremeció de rabia al pensar qué clase de hombres habrían rodeado a Belle toda su vida como para que considerara sus gestos del día anterior como extraordinarios.

Belle no se merecía recibir en pago de su bondad el ser tratada así. Belle se merecía la verdad. Bueno, se merecía más que la verdad: se merecía toda la felicidad y prosperidad del mundo, pero cabía empezar por lo que él no solo podía sino debía dar. Pero sabía que en cuanto ella supiera la verdad, toda amistad entre ellos estaría perdida irreparablemente. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió hacerle caso a David Nolan. No. Maldito él, por no haber firmado las esquelas. Maldito él por haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos. La culpa era toda suya. No se merecía a alguien como Belle, ni siquiera como amiga. y Belle merecía alguien mucho mejor que él. No tenía ningún sentido engañarse con la ilusión de ser deseado solo a través de las palabras escritas en un papel. Belle se merecía un hombre de verdad, no solo con cerebro y manos, sino con un rostro bello que mirar, unos brazos jóvenes para sostenerla, unos labios sinceros para besarla, unos pies sanos y fuertes para caminar a su lado. Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso y era hora de que lo aceptara e hiciera lo que era mejor para su felicidad.

Cuando finalmente se levantó para empezar a poner en orden todas las cosas para cerrar, una aguda puntada en la pierna le hizo caer en la cuenta de que no había tomado la dosis matutina del calmante que solía consumir los días húmedos. Con un bufido abrió el bargueño y sacó dos pastillas de un frasco, que tragó con medio vaso - ¿O más? - de whiskey. Un poco de coraje escocés nunca viene mal. Salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lanzó un profundo suspiro. " _Lo que has de hacer, hazlo ahora_."

***

Belle estaba pronta a pegar la esquela con cinta adhesiva a la puerta del buzón cuando un murmullo de voz y golpecitos secos proveniente de la puerta de la biblioteca llamó su atención y no pudo reprimir un grito cuando al acercarse a la esquina vio a Mr. Gold extendido en el piso, moviendo perdidamente la cabeza de lado a lado, sus manos y sus pies sacudiéndose ligeramente a intervalos.

-Debo decir… debo contar…

-¡Andreas!

Belle corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado tocándole el rostro, el pecho, los brazos

-Andreas, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Belle! -por un instante el reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos, pero se desvaneció en seguida -perdón... papeles... perdón.

Las lágrimas le corrían profusamente por las sienes y las mejillas. Hacía un minuto estaba por salir de la tienda y ahora… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había caído? Estaba acostado, eso seguro. Pero se sentía como separado de su cuerpo. Excepto por el corazón, que golpeteaba como loco contra sus costillas. ¿Estaría muriendo? Pero allí estaba Belle, tenía que decirle, tenía que pedirle perdón, contarle la verdad. Pero ella parecía no oírlo, solo lo miraba con preocupación y le tocaba el rostro y luego… ¿Llamaba por teléfono? Aunque se esforzaba por concentrarse en la conversación, no lo lograba. Solo le llegaban palabras sueltas “incoherencias” “Sí” “no”. Belle tomó su muñeca. “rápido” dijo. Tenía que llamarle la atención, tenía que hacer que lo escuchara.

 _-_ Belle… flor… yo… perdón…

Todo se oscureció.

“Asegúrese de que sigue respirando. Afloje todo lo que pueda estar dificultando la circulación: relojes, ropa ajustada, etc. Si puede gírelo sobre su costado y hacia sí, por si llegara a vomitar. La ambulancia está en camino”.

Belle cortó y comenzó a desabrocharle los puños de la camisa y los botones del chaleco.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo -decía ella con la voz quebrada. Le quitó la corbata y le desabrochó un par de botones del cuello. Se sonrojó. No, no como eso, concéntrate, Belle -se dijo a sí misma mientras le quitaba el cinturón.

Mr. Gold no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba soñando? Pero no, no un sueño de esos, no ahora. Tenía que concentrarse, tenía que decirle… la única reacción voluntaria que logró fue levantar la mano, que volvió a caer pesadamente sobre el piso.

-Belle, perdón… yo… pluma… no… pero… perdón... 

Por más que se esforzaba, no podía hacer salir las palabras, no podía siquiera pestañear, solo mirar el rostro lloroso y preocupado de Belle, en una nube confusa: allí, al lado de él y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos, inalcanzable.

-Shush, shush, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien -le decía Belle, apartándole los mechones que tenía sobre el rostro mientras le apretaba una de las manos con la suya. Nadie sabría decir a quién estaba tratando de tranquilizar más, si a él o a sí misma- No te agites, por favor.

Aún más fuerte que el apretón de su mano sentía aquel golpeteo acelerado contra las costillas

-Por favor, sé fuerte, aguanta, que ya viene el médico. ¡Andreas! ¡Andreas!

Los ojos castaños la miraban inexpresivos, abiertos de par en par, las lágrimas aún manando abundantemente de ellos, sus labios cerrados como una tumba.

-Por favor, Andreas, no me dejes… -ahogó un sollozo- Te necesito… te amo.

Mr. Gold se sintió confirmado en la idea de que estaba soñando o peor, alucinando.  Que se viera a sí mismo y a ella como desde fuera de su cuerpo era otra prueba de ello. Se estaba muriendo, tenía que decirlo, tenía que decírselo antes de que ya no fuera posible.

-Por favor… perdóname… 

Ella sacudía la cabeza y lloraba, apretándole la mano con fuerza y besándosela.

Mr. Gold oyó una sirena. ¿Bombas? ¿Cómo le habían contado sus padres? No, no, no era posible.

-Corre… Belle… Corre...

-No, no me iré a ningún lado, no te dejaré solo. Ya están llegando los médicos, te curarás, estarás bien.

-Nno… no… -sentía que todo empezaba a oscurecerse y que tenía sueño, que era hora de dormir… pero no podía dormir, tenía que decirle…

Unas figuras blancas aparecieron al lado de Belle y comenzaron a manipularlo, haciendo brillar una luz delante de sus pupilas, tocándole los brazos...

-Yo… yo… -Sintió un pinchazo y los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele de sueño. " _...También te amo"_  quiso decir, pero una noche negra había caído sobre él antes de que las palabras llegaran a sus labios.


	12. Mil Rosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle descubre el secreto de Andreas y sigue el adagio de que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, lo que complica un poco las cosas, pero ¿Qué es Rumbelle sin el angst? ¿Y qué es un happy ending si no es precedido de un poquitito de angst aunque sea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin! El último capítulo. Somos libres... de esta primera parte de la serie. Aunque este es el último multi-capítulos.
> 
> Lamento que haya quedado tan largo, pero es que quería terminar en un número redondo de capítulos.

Belle jugueteaba nerviosamente con la empuñadura del bastón de Mr. Gold, sentada en la sala de espera de Hospital General de Storybrooke. Trató de distraerse estudiando detenidamente el objeto. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez en manos del prestamista había querido examinarlo, pero nunca se había atrevido a formular el inusual pedido.

-¿Belle? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Era Ruby que la miraba extrañada, un vaso de café en cada mano.

-Mr. Gold colapsó en la puerta de la biblioteca. Quise llamar a Neal, pero no tengo su número.

-Mmm. ¿Quizá él tenía su teléfono encima?

-No sé. En el momento simplemente no se me ocurrió revisar.

-Bueno, quizá ahora cuando te traigan la bolsa con sus cosas lo encuentres. -Ruby le dedicó una de sus sonrisas amplias- Si no, avísame. Marco dijo que no demoraría en venir y yo puedo ir a buscarlo por tí.

-Gracias, Ruby.

-Toma -dijo, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos de telgopor.

Belle quiso rechazar la bebida, pero Ruby insistió moviendo la cabeza.

-Lo vas a necesitar. ¡Suerte!

Belle cogió el vaso y tomó un sorbo, sintiendo el calor reconfortante de la bebida en su garganta y en su piel. Una enfermera uniformada de blanco y de aspecto grave apareció en la sala buscando a alguien.

-¿El acompañante de Mr. Gold?

Belle se puso de pie. Sintió que varios pares de ojos se posaban en ella. Oh, ojalá fuera como pensaban.

-Soy yo.

-Tome, aquí están las pertenencias de Mr. Gold -dijo la enfermera extendiéndole una bolsa de plástico con el logo del hospital- acompáñeme por favor.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso firme y rápido. Belle la siguió como pudo, tratando de acomodar el bastón, el café y la bolsa. Todavía estaba buscando las palabras para preguntar cuál era la condición de Mr. Gold cuando la enfermera habló otra vez:

-Es aquella puerta por la que está saliendo el doctor. Buenas noches.

-Gracias -dijo Belle, pero la enfermera se había ido sin esperar respuesta alguna.

El médico la vio acercarse y esbozó una sonrisa cuyo contenido Belle no terminaba de descifrar.

-Buenas noches, soy el Dr. Whale -dijo profesionalmente el médico extendiéndole la mano- ¿Usted fue quien llamó por Mr. Gold, verdad?

-Sí -respondió ella poniendo el bastón bajo su axila y pasando el café a la mano en que tenía la bolsa, estrechó la mano del médico- yo soy Belle French. ¿Qué es lo que tiene? -agregó, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Estamos haciéndole algunos estudios, pero al parecer nada más que una fea combinación de calmantes, un poco de alcohol, nada en el estómago y un corazón inclinado a las arritmias. Puede pasar -dijo, señalando la puerta- ahora está dormido, con un poco de ayuda. No se preocupe por no hacer ruido. A menos que dispare un arma o lo sacuda violentamente, no se va a despertar.

Belle lo miró con ojos asustados.

-Oh, no, no es un coma, simplemente un sedante para regularle el ritmo cardíaco y sobre todo para que no moleste. Los pacientes con su condición, si no se procede así despiertan de un sobresalto y se ponen violentos. Cualquiera lo haría si lo último que recuerda es lo que estaba haciendo justo antes de tomar la medicación y se encuentra de repente en un hospital. Con sus antecedentes no es un riesgo que quisiera correr _-_ dijo el médico con sorna-¿Su hijo está al tanto?

-Voy a llamarlo ahora -dijo Belle levantando la mano que sostenía la bolsa y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Mr. Gold acostumbrara llevar su teléfono encima.

-Muy bien. Eso es todo, entonces, miss French. Buenas noches.

Belle entró a la pieza, dejó sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama la bolsa y el café y apoyó el bastón contra la pared.

Mr. Gold dormía plácidamente, las manos sobre el vientre, apenas cubierto por las sábanas y un camisón de hospital. Un suero conectado a una vía goteaba lentamente del otro lado de la cabecera. Belle se detuvo varios segundos contemplando el rostro sumergido entre las almohadas, la melena color tabaco con sus hilos de plata enmarcando los rasgos que ahora parecían suaves y mucho más bellos bajo los efectos serenantes del sueño. Había algo más allí, pensó Belle. ¿A qué le hacía recordar? La primera imagen que vino a su mente fue Mr. Gold desayunando en la cafetería, la manera en que comía y bebía en aquellas discretas miradas que ella le había robado. ¡Era eso! Autenticidad: era él mismo, sin máscaras ni armaduras. Finalmente desvió la mirada con un suspiro, abrió la bolsa y sacó la chaqueta para buscar el teléfono.

Empezó a vaciar los bolsillos, uno por uno. Las llaves de la tienda ¿O la casa?, un paquete de mentas… se detuvo en seco cuando su mano sacó del bolsillo del corazón lo que en principio pensó que serían boletas y que eran en realidad… esquelas. Sus esquelas, escritas de su puño y letra sobre el patrón de estampillas, mapas y postales. Se las quedó mirando estupefacta. Metió la mano con ansiedad en el bolsillo restante y allí estaba el teléfono… y el taco de las hojas amarillas con una pequeño bolígrafo enganchado. Belle palideció.

-¡¿Eras tú?! ¡¿Todo este tiempo fuiste tú?! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! -dijo, tan a media voz como sus emociones lo permitían, al hombre que dormía a su lado y que era completamente incapaz de escucharla o de responder. Respiró profundo.- Ahora voy a llamar a tu hijo y luego de que todo esto pase tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación.

Belle bendijo al cielo que Mr. Gold fuera un hombre no dado a la tecnología y que por tanto su teléfono no tuviera ningún sistema de bloqueo. Pronto encontró la agenda y no le fue difícil hallar el número de Neal. Salió fuera de la habitación, un brazo sosteniendo el codo del otro y el pie golpeteando insistentemente el suelo mientras el pulso sonaba una y otra vez. Al fin se oyó la voz pastosa de Neal del otro lado de la línea:

-¡Hey! Pops!

-¿Neal? Soy Belle French. Tu padre colapsó en la puerta de la biblioteca. Está en el hospital ahora. Dr. Whale dice que no sería nada grave, pero creo que él te necesitará aquí cuando despierte.

Hubo un breve silencio y luego Neal contestó:

-Gracias, Belle. Junto mis cosas y salgo para allá. ¿Algo más?

Belle pensó que definitivamente había más, mucho más. “ _Tu padre es un pícaro desgraciado_ ” hubiera sido algo que hubiera querido decir, pero probablemente no convenía, así que simplemente negó.

-Ok, entonces en un par de horas estaré allí. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Necesitas algo?

De tal padre tal hijo, pensó al oír la cortesía. Se sonrió y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que estaba enojada.

-No, no, está todo bien.

-Ok. Gracias de nuevo, Belle. Salgo enseguida. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Neal cortó y al darse vuelta vio la figura de Emma que arqueaba las cejas recostada contra el marco de la puerta.

-Era Belle. Papá se desmayó en la calle y ella lo llevó al hospital. Parece que el Dr. Whale dice que no es grave, pero igual debo ir cuanto antes -dijo, comenzando a juntar sus cosas y poniéndolas dentro de su mochila. Emma no contestaba nada. Neal volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía una mueca socarrona pintada en la cara.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es lo que ella dice.

Neal cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir.

-Estaba evitando producir cualquier imagen de ese tipo, gracias.

 Emma se echó a reír y acercándose le dio un beso y le dijo:

-Solo bromeaba. Cuídate mucho. Un Mr. Gold en el hospital es compañía, dos son multitud.

Neal sonrió sin decir nada y le devolvió el beso.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

 ***

Belle se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Mr. Gold, el café, ahora tibio, entre sus manos.

-No puedo creer que hayas estado todos estos meses haciendo esto -dijo al fin- Osea que ayer fuiste al parque porque pensabas que seguiría tu sugerencia. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático? ¿Realmente era tan difícil decirme: “Belle, dicen que mañana habrá una hermosa tarde y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo al rosedal. El invernadero te encantará, es exquisito”?

A medida que iba repasando mentalmente se daba cuenta de más cosas. Soltó un bufido de sorpresa y enojo.

-Cuando me dijiste que abriera la ventana, era porque sabías que me gustaría la música de Archie... todos esos piropos... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan complicado? Si solo las hubieras firmado...

Giró el rostro para mirarlo. Mr. Gold seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-No pongas esa cara que no puedo enojarme contigo si te pones así. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable? -agregó mirando hacia arriba, esforzándose por sentirse indignada. Volvió a bajar la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron en el vaso de telgopor.

 _-_ ¿Cómo pudiste? Después de lo de ayer... -qué lejos parecía eso. Belle se enderezó de golpe en la silla y volvió a mirarlo- ¿Eso era lo que ibas a hacer hoy? ¿Por eso estabas en la puerta de la biblioteca? Por eso insistías en pedir perdón… ¡¿Estabas en medio de un ataque y solo pensabas en pedirme perdón?!

Su rostro se distendió y extendió la mano para arreglarle los cabellos. No sabía si eso era apropiado o no, pero simplemente no podía resistirse.

-Te perdono. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer -rezongó divertida. Su rostro se ensombreció- Pero cuando despiertes, ¿Recordarás algo de esto?

Un rayo de picardía cruzó sus ojos.

-En ese caso, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego -dijo, y mordiéndose el labio, garabateó algo en el taco de notas y volvió a guardar diligentemente cada cosa en su respectivo bolsillo y la chaqueta otra vez en la bolsa.

Cuando Neal llegó encontró a Belle acariciando el rostro de su padre y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer entender que no había visto nada cuando la bibliotecaria se apartó velozmente al notar su presencia.

-¡Hola, Belle!

-¡Hola!

-Emmm… supuse que tendrías hambre así que te traje algo de Granny’s -dijo él levantando una bolsa con el logo de la cafetería.

-Oh, gracias -dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a tomar lo que se le ofrecía. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora del hambre que tenía.

-¿Cómo le está yendo a este zorro viejo? -dijo Neal mirando hacia la inusual figura de su padre durmiendo como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Belle se encogió de hombros.

-Ha estado durmiendo así desde que llegué. El Dr. Whale dijo que en cuanto tenga los resultados de los últimos estudios vendrá a despertarlo. Probablemente a primera hora de la mañana.

-Ok, gracias, Belle. Estoy seguro de que él también te daría las gracias si pudiera.

-No es nada. Sólo hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto _._

-Gracias de nuevo. Emmm… perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿Qué le pasó a Archie?

-ah, em, se metió en una pelea anoche.

-¡¿Archie?!

-Es una larga historia...

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Mary Margaret cazando pájaros? ¿Papá perdonándole la renta a un inquilino?

Belle no pudo evitar una risita. De pronto la sonrisa se desdibujó del rostro de Neal.

-Ruby -dijo sobriamente.

-Sip -contestó Belle arqueando los labios en un gesto triste y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok -repuso Neal- no te detengo más, que seguro quieres comer algo y descansar. Gracias, Belle, en serio.

-Por nada, sus cosas están en aquella bolsa y su bastón allí detrás. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Al salir, Belle pasó frente a la pieza de Archie, pero al acercarse y oír la voz del psicólogo y la risa se Ruby decidió no interrumpir. Se sorprendió, al llegar a su casa, de descubrir que estaba sonriendo. Unos días lejos de Keith habían mejorado enormemente el humor de Ruby y quizá, quién sabe, descubriera los sentimientos de Archie; Su dilema moral se había resuelto solo de manera inesperada y la expectativa de ver con qué movimiento respondía Mr. Gold al suyo la tenía en la punta de sus pies. Él había armado el enredo y él lo tenía que solucionar, aunque ella no le fuera a negar la ayuda. Se fue a dormir imaginando la cara que pondría al ver la sorpresa que le había dejado.

 

***

 

Mr. Gold parpadeó varias veces para aclarar las imágenes delante de sí. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro del Dr. Whale a pocas pulgadas del suyo, sus manos manipulando algo a su costado.

-¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó el médico, en su mejor tono profesional.

Pasar del rostro de Belle al de Whale sin transición no era precisamente una manera deseable de despertar, pensó, mientras miraba al doctor como invitándolo a adquirir un bosque por un módico precio y perderse en él. Whale hizo como si no entendiera en lo más mínimo la mirada y señalando hacia la piecera de la cama, volvió a preguntar:

-¿Quién es ese hombre?

Mr. Gold siguió la dirección de la mano del médico y exclamó:

-¡Neal!

-¡Hey, pops! contestó el muchacho.

-Excelente -intervino el médico como quien tacha un elemento de una lista de pendientes- Levante la mano izquierda.

 Mr. Gold lo volvió a mirar, arqueando las cejas. Whale bufó incrédulo.

-No fui yo el que tuvo la brillante idea de mezclar alcohol y ketamina sin nada en el estómago y terminó en la cama de un hospital. Yo tampoco estoy disfrutando esto, Gold, así que cuanto antes terminemos, mejor para los dos.

Así que eso había sido. Mr. Gold hizo una mueca y levantó el brazo izquierdo y luego las diferentes extremidades a pedido del médico.

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden -dijo al fin Whale quitándole la vía de la mano- Ahora lo dejaré para que se vista y pueda irse. Antes de salir, pase por favor por el escritorio de entrada a firmar el alta. Por cierto -agregó, mientras Gold se sentaba y él echaba en la papelera un par de guantes descartables- hay una razón por la cual algunos vamos a la facultad de medicina, por mucho que le pese, Gold. Deje de automedicarse. Y sería bueno que algún día me deje tratar esa pierna.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Mr. Gold contestara. Cuando al fin lo hizo, dijo:

-Supongo que tiene otros pacientes que atender, doctor. No los haga esperar.

Whale se dió vuelta, suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Cuando pasó al lado de Neal, le dijo por lo bajo que se cerciorara de que su padre no huyera del hospital sin haber dado cuenta del papeleo. Una vez que el médico hubo desaparecido y Neal cerrado la puerta, Mr. Gold, bajando los pies de la cama y buscando con la vista el bastón, dijo al fin:

-Lo siento, hijo. Me había olvidado de tomar el calmante de los días húmedos por la mañana y pensé que podía compensar con doble dosis a la tarde.

-No te preocupes, pop -contestó este alcanzándole el bastón y la bolsa con la ropa.

-Gracias, hijo. Esta ropa de hospital es tremendamente desfavorable, ¿Cómo puede un enfermo mejorarse vestido con esta cosa deprimente? -dijo señalando con la mano el camisón.

Neal se rió sacudiendo la cabeza mientras su padre desaparecía tras la puerta del baño. Una vez que se hubo aseado cuanto pudo y vestido, Mr. Gold se miró en el espejo ajustándose el nudo de la corbata mientras intentaba forzar a su memoria a darle algún dato de lo que había pasado. Recordaba estar cerrando la tienda y luego algunas imágenes difusas de Belle, un diálogo que no podía recordar y las manos de lo que ahora se daba cuenta habían sido paramédicos. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué había contestado ella? ¿Había sido real o solo un sueño? No podía recordarlo. Comenzó a revisar los bolsillos para cerciorarse de que estuviera todo en su lugar. Palideció cuando al sacar el taco de notas encontró escrito en la inconfundible letra de Belle:

“ _Amo verte dormido. Es como cuando comes. Eres tú mismo, sin máscaras ni tretas_ ”.

Tragó saliva. Belle había encontrado las esquelas. Se había enterado de la peor manera posible. _Sin máscaras ni tretas._ El reproche demostraba que no estaba nada contenta. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de hablarle por última vez para pedirle perdón. Podía imaginar el tono de indignado sarcasmo de su voz leyendo las líneas en su mente. Todo había acabado. Así, sin más. ¿Eso era todo? Quedó absorto mirando la nota. La voz de Neal lo trajo a la realidad:

-¿Está todo bien, papá?

-Sí, sí -trató de contestar con el tono de voz más normal que pudo lograr- enseguida estaré afuera.

Suspiró y acercándose la nota a los labios, la besó cerrando los ojos.

-Adiós, Belle -añadió en un susurro, su rostro contraído tratando de contener las lágrimas- gracias por todo _._

Neal no lograba descifrar la expresión de su padre, que había permanecido en un brumoso silencio desde que salieran del hospital. ¿Tristeza? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Cansancio? Mr. Gold le pidió que lo dejara en la tienda y el muchacho, luego de insistir un par de veces en que sería mejor ir a casa a descansar, accedió al pedido, sabiendo que la discusión era contraproducente.

Mr. Gold cruzó el umbral de la puerta y tomó una bocanada de aire del lugar, saboreando el perfume del lugar como si hiciera varios días que no pisara su tienda. Ya en la trastienda, se dejó caer en el catre y puso la cabeza entre las manos, pasándoselas luego por el cabello. De él era que Neal había heredado el tic, aunque nadie jamás lo hubiera visto hacerlo en público. Sacó el taco de notas del bolsillo y se quedó mirando sin leerlo el mensaje de Belle. Por más enojada que estuviera y aunque no quisiera verlo a él, ella se merecía una disculpa en persona. Una vocecita decía en su mente: - _¿Tiene que ser ahora?_ \- _Sabes que si no lo haces ahora, no lo harás tampoco después_ , se contestó. Suspirando se levantó y tomando el bastón salió rumbo a la biblioteca. Empujó suavemente la puerta de vaivén y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar la vista a la penumbra del local. Belle no estaba en el mostrador, pero su voz podía oírse un poco más allá, entre los anaqueles:

-Yo me esforcé por ser buena con él y él se comportó como un bastardo desconsiderado conmigo.

Hubo una brevísima pausa, en la que Mr. Gold intuyó que el interlocutor estaba respondiendo con un gesto y luego otra vez la voz de Belle:

-No me importa que diga que está arrepentido por lo que hizo. Debería haber recapacitado antes. Ahora ya es tarde. No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida.

Mr. Gold salió de la biblioteca con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado y volvió hacia la tienda desconsolado. No es que hubiera esperado mucha simpatía de Belle, pero al menos se había dado la esperanza de que quizá su tono no era tan enojado como le había parecido al comienzo. Sus palabras le dolían, pero no podía decir que no las merecía, todas y cada una. El viento fue el pretexto ideal para disimular la angustiosa mueca de su rostro.

Dentro de la biblioteca, Belle seguía hablando con Ariel.

-Nunca te había oído hablar así de Gaston.

 _-_ Es solo que… he llegado a darme cuenta de que no puedes forzar a las personas a cambiar. Ya conozco los “arrepentimientos” de Gaston. Son solo palabras y nada más. Es incapaz de arrepentirse de verdad porque es incapaz de ver los problemas y los sentimientos de los demás. No puedo recordar una sola vez que notara si yo estaba triste o preocupada, o al menos si lo veía, nunca hizo nada para remediarlo. ¿Puedes creer que nunca me ofreció su chaqueta cuando hacía frío o su brazo si habíamos caminado mucho?

 _-_ Oh _-_ dijo Ariel, pensativa- No quiero que esto suene mal, pero nunca parecieron importarte esas cosas, siempre decías que no eres una princesa indefensa y que podías defenderte por tí misma.

-No es que necesite todas esas cosas. es solo que… cuando alguien te las ofrece sabes que es porque le importas, porque te está prestando atención.

 -Pero, ¿Tu padre no hacía cosas de esas por tu madre?

 Belle suspiró.

-No en realidad. No es que no la quisiera, papá adoraba a mamá… Conociéndome un poco más a mí misma, creo que simplemente ella negaba sus problemas para ahorrarnos preocupaciones y para intentar escapar de ellas se desvivía porque estuviéramos felices y atendidos. Papá prácticamente no tuvo oportunidad de hacer cosas por ella hasta que enfermó. Ahora pienso que quizá fue el desgaste más que otra cosa lo que la mató.

El labio de Belle tembló un poco al terminar esa frase. No importaba que hubieran pasado años, la memoria todavía era dolorosa. Ariel dedicó una sonrisa dulce a su amiga para consolarla. De pronto la expresión de su rostro cambió, dando paso a la sorpresa:

-¡Entonces estás saliendo con alguien! ¡No me habías dicho nada!

 _-_ ¡No! bueno, sí _-_ bufó- Es complicado _._

 _-_ Cuéntame, cuéntame ¡Cuéntame!

Belle sacudió la cabeza riéndose y le prometió a su amiga que en unos días le contaría todo con lujo de detalles.

 

***

 

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Ruby le había servido la cena a Belle,  pero esta no hacía otra cosa más que revolver su té helado con la mirada perdida. Ruby escribió un mensaje “ _Belle está triste. ¿Pelearon?_ ” “ _No tengo idea, pero papá no se ve bien tampoco_ ” contestó Neal desde la cocina de la casona rosada, mirando de reojo a su padre que revolvía la comida con evidente intención de no tragar un bocado. “ _Tírale de la lengua_ ” fue la respuesta de la camarera. “ _Lo dices como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo_ ” “ _¿Te crees que con Belle es más fácil?_ ” “ _Punto concedido. Pero tienes que hacerlo tú también_ ” “ _Sí, sí, tranquilízate y cumple con tu parte_ ”. Neal guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirigió a su padre:

-¿Cuál es el problema, pops?

Su padre se estremeció como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño y mirando a su hijo contestó:

-No es nada _._

-“Nada” nunca te ha quitado las ganas de comer pastel de carne _._

 _-_ Hoy no tengo hambre, eso es todo.

 _-_ Pops…

-Olvídalo, hijo, ¿Quieres? Quisiera recordarte que ayer pasé la noche sedado en un hospital.

-Lo que no te impidió insistir en que te dejara en la tienda esta mañana.

-Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, nada más.

-Solo estoy preocupado por tí, papá. No es bueno que te guardes todas las cosas que te pasan. Algún día terminarás estallando.

Extendió la mano para dar una palmadita en la de su padre pero este se levantó con un movimiento brusco y dijo con frialdad:

-Buenas noches, Neal.

 _Como ahora_ , pensó este, pero sabía que no tenía sentido seguir la discusión. Suspirando se levantó a encargarse de la vajilla mientras el sonido de los pasos y el bastón de su padre se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Buenas noches, papá.

 

***

 

Belle había comenzado inquietarse. Había tenido la expectativa de que Andreas apareciera a hacer al fin lo que no había podido la tarde anterior pero Mr. Gold no había dado señales de vida. Se le había cruzado un par de veces por la cabeza ir ella misma a la tienda, pero se convenció de que era una mala idea. Ella le había dejado una notita alentadora; podía animarlo a hacer algo, pero forzarlo ya era harina de otro costal. Ya sabía por experiencia propia que aquello no terminaba bien. Pasada la hora de cenar tuvo que aceptar que Mr. Gold no aparecería. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué. El día anterior parecía no querer otra cosa más que hablar con ella y hoy el interés parecía haberse esfumado. Se metió en la cama a leer para evitar pensar más en el asunto: sabía que si le daba oportunidad a sus cabeza, no dormiría aquella noche. De repente un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó ¿Él? ¿A esta hora? Poniéndose el salto de cama se dirigió ágilmente hacia la entrada y al poner el ojo en la mirilla descubrió la figura llorosa de Ruby. Con rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar.

-Ruby, ¿Qué pasa?

-Siento haberte despertado.

-Oh, no, no estaba durmiendo aún -replicó Belle ensayando una sonrisa que buscaba confortar- _¿_ Quieres una taza de té?

-Sí, te acepto.

Belle le señaló los canapés del living mientras ponía agua a hervir. La camarera se sentó en uno de ellos, de espaldas a la ventana y mirando hacia el office. Como pasaran unos segundos de silencio, Belle agregó:

-Bueno, soy toda oídos _._

Ruby suspiró curvando los labios.

-Me siento una estúpida _._

-No digas eso _._

-No, en serio, déjame seguir. Estos días con Archie… bueno, unas horas en realidad, pero creo que nunca había pasado tantas con él en mi vida. No importa. El hecho es que… hay algo distinto con él.

La caldera comenzó a chillar indicando que el agua estaba hirviendo y Belle la retiró del fuego y preparó una taza de té para cada una y fue a sentarse al lado de Ruby llevando las dos tazas humeantes.

-¿Qué es lo distinto?

-No sé, es extraño. Me siento como si tuviera dieciséis de nuevo. Quiero decir, hablar con él es como hablar con un amigo; no tiene sentido representar un papel. Siento que puedo ser yo misma y no lo que otros esperan o quieren que yo haga.

-Bueno, eso suena bien para mí. No es estúpido para nada.

-No, ese no es el problema. -Ruby tomó un sorbo de té y suspiró- está muy bueno, gracias Belle.

-Es solo una taza de té -contestó aquella apretando la suya entre sus manos.

-No sé cómo explicarlo. ¡Fue tan extraño hacer el turno de la mañana en la cafetería y no verlo llegar! Hoy cuando le dieron el alta y lo traje a su casa… no sé, me sentí bien, sentí que ahí, con él, estoy segura porque puedo ser yo misma. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez eso de sentirte que estás en el exacto momento y lugar en que deberías estar, que todo encaja a la perfección?

-Sí -contestó Belle, no pudiendo evitar pensar en Andreas y ella misma.

-Entonces, bueno, le pregunté por qué se había metido el otro día y me contestó “Porque me importas, Ruby”. Si hubieras visto la melancolía, el hambre que había en esos ojos… Quería besarlo, quería que supiera que él también me importa y mucho, aunque haya tenido que llegar a esto para que me diera cuenta. Yo me acerqué para besarlo, él también y de repente, no sé lo que pasó; giró la cabeza y me dijo: “esto no está bien”. Quise insistir pero simplemente se quedó allí mirando al piso y yo… me enojé y me fui. No sé por qué pensé que él sentía algo más por mí. En un instante se podía palpar con la mano y al siguiente había desaparecido. No lo entiendo.

Belle extendió la mano y le dio un apretón afectuoso.

-Ruby, Archie está loco por ti. Es solo que quizá piensa que debes darte un tiempo para realmente desprenderte de Keith, terminar de cerrar esa relación y él quiere darte ese tiempo.

-Mi corazón se fue de lo de Keith hace meses ya. Lo único que hacía falta era que tuviera el valor de aceptar que todo había terminado. Se lo dije, pero él solo sacudió la cabeza sin decirme nada. ¿Por qué no puede creer que lo quiero de verdad?

-No es que no confíe en tí, Ruby, es solo que piensa que quieres hacer esto solo por “gratitud”. A Archie le cuesta creer que alguien pueda interesarse por él tal como es, y por eso tiende a buscar otros motivos en la gente que lo rodea. Tienes que decírselo claro para que lo crea…. y probablemente, más de una vez.

Cuando la última palabra hubo salido de su boca, Belle cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Era curioso que aquellos excelentes consejos que podía darse a sí misma solo los conseguía cuando estaba tratando de aconsejar a alguien más. Se levantó agitada del asiento y añadió:

-Tengo que hacer algo y tengo que hacerlo ya.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Belle estaba vestida y poniéndose el abrigo. Sacó el taco de notas de la cartera que había dejado sobre una butaca, y garabateó rápidamente varias líneas en una de ellas.

-Estaré de regreso enseguida.

-No hay problema, no tengo nada más que contarte. Te acompañaré hasta la tienda de Gold.

Belle la miró de hito en hito.

-¿Cómo sabes que iba para allí?

-Es una historia larga. De verdad. Solo digamos que Jordan Nolan ha estado jugando a ser celestino de ustedes dos, dijo con una sonrisa apretada y encogiéndose de hombros como pidiendo perdón.

-Esa es una historia que tengo que oír -dijo Belle, abriendo la puerta- vamos.

Cuando salieron a la calle Ruby se rodeó el cuello con la imitación piel de la capucha de su abrigo rojo. Hacía mucho frío. La camarera trató de hacerle el recuento más sucinto y menos comprometedor que pudo de la Operación Paloma. Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a la puerta de la tienda, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué no hablas directamente con él?

-Porque tiene que ser él el que de el paso, si de verdad quiere. Me he pasado la vida tratando de arreglar a los demás haciendo las cosas por ellos y eso no ha arreglado nada nunca, contestó luego de empujar la esquela por la ranura del buzón. Mirando a su amiga a los ojos, le sonrió. - Tú y Archie seguro tiene tienen algo en común, alguna cosa sobre la que puedan conversar. Trata de entrarle por ahí. Verás cómo las cosas cambian con el tiempo.

-Gracias, Belle. Ahora te acompañaré de vuelta a tu casa e irás a dormir o me harás sentir culpable _._

Belle se rió. Una vez en su cama no le llevó más de cinco minutos dormirse.

 

***

 

Mr. Gold se levantó al día siguiente dispuesto a poner en práctica la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior. Tomó rápidamente un café negro y un par de tostadas antes de salir. Hoy no pasaría por Granny’s a desayunar. Probablemente no volviera a hacerlo nunca. El tiempo que había ocupado en la tienda el día anterior, tan cerca de Belle pero tan lejos a la vez, había sido una tortura. Hoy iba a hacerse cargo de una serie de visitas en los suburbios del pueblo y esperaba regresar solamente a la tarde para encargarse del papeleo.

Luego de discutir un par de adopciones y divorcios con el Dr. Midas, de amenazar otra vez con el lanzamiento al borracho de Keith Smith y de revisar los términos de un préstamo con un par de obreros, se sentó en el parque a almorzar un refuerzo que se había preparado. El sol había derretido la helada de la noche anterior y el pasto rezumaba un suave perfume. Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver el lugar donde habían estado conversando el sábado anterior con Belle. Qué lejos parecía todo eso. Si se hubiera animado entonces… pero ya era demasiado tarde. Arrojando el envoltorio en una papelera se retiró de allí tan rápido como pudo.

El último lugar de cuantos tenía que visitar aquel día era el apartamento del Dr. Hopper. Aunque había recibido información acerca del incidente del sábado a la noche de labios de Dove, le causó cierta impresión ver el rostro habitualmente impecable del psicólogo lleno de marcas y magulladoras.

-¡Oh, Mr. Gold! Pase, por favor, enseguida le traigo su dinero _._

Habitualmente el prestamista no aceptaba esta clase de invitaciones, que solían ser sólo el preámbulo de un patético intento de escapar del pago por parte de sus inquilinos o deudores, pero el Dr. Hopper jamás se había atrasado con la renta y además, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía muy cansado. La energía que había tenido los últimos meses le había abandonado por completo. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones del consultorio, que se hundió bajo su peso y descansó el bastón en el ángulo de sus piernas. Sobre la mesa ratona de madera descansaba el clarinete. Mr. Gold no lo había oído tocar la noche anterior, pero era evidente que inflar las mejillas en ese estado no era una operación sencilla para el médico. Su mente fue directamente al momento en que vio a Belle abrir la ventana de su apartamento para escuchar la música. Se había sentido tan feliz, orgulloso incluso… tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a todo esto o se iba a volver loco. No había pasado un minuto y medio cuando el médico, con una sonrisa que con toda certeza le estaba doliendo lo suyo, apareció nuevamente llevando un manojo de billetes en la mano.

-Aquí tiene, Mr. Gold.

-Gracias, Dr. Hopper -contestó aquel tomando automáticamente el dinero y guardándoselo en la chaqueta.

El psicólogo tragó saliva y añadió:

-¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar? ¿Cómo fue el negocio de la otra vez?

-Aquél… no terminó muy bien.

-Siento mucho oír eso.

-Lo mismo digo respecto al incidente que sufrió el otro día. Me han informado de algunos detalles. Espero que se mejore pronto, agregó levantándose.

-Gracias, gracias, Mr. Gold.

El prestamista asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó al umbral, se dio vuelta y gestualizando con la mano, añadió:

-No deje que la felicidad se le escape de las manos cuando la tenga cerca. Acepte el consejo de un hombre que perdió todo por no querer arriesgar nada _._

Antes de que Archie pudiera reponerse de la sorpresa, Mr. Gold había desaparecido escaleras abajo.

 

***

 

Belle se había levantado entusiasmada aquella mañana, pero su alegría comenzó a empañarse cuando no vio a Andreas desayunando en la cafetería. Trató de decirse que quizá el médico le habría dado alguna dieta especial a seguir y que por eso habría desayunado en casa. Aquella mañana la biblioteca estaba aún más quieta que de costumbre pero la bibliotecaria no podía concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo. Ya debería haber visto su mensaje a esa hora, ¿Por qué no aparecía? Quizá había tenido que hacer un mandado, quizá alguien lo había entretenido… A medida que pasaban las horas su nerviosismo aumentaba y las  excusas de su mente se le hacían cada vez menos creíbles. Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de anaranjado, se dijo: “ _No va a venir”_   y como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo, estalló en un sollozo.

 

***

 

Caía ya el sol cuando por fin llegó a su tienda. Al abrir la puerta y encender la luz vio en el piso como un fantasma una de las esquelas de viajes. Tragando saliva la levantó del suelo y la abrió:

 

_“Mañana es día de esquela. Despertaré con la ilusión de encontrar, como siempre, donde siempre, una gotita de tu alma, envuelta, esperando que la abra. Si hiciera yo la esquela, para que tú la hallaras, sería yo la esquela y la encontrarías pegada a ti.”_

 

Mr. Gold leyó atónito aquellas líneas dos o tres veces. Aquella mujer lo iba a volver loco. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Se habría arrepentido de lo que la había oído decir el día anterior? Eso no sonaba como Belle. ¿Pero, entonces? Pasaron unos minutos y hubieran pasado varios más sin que se moviera si no hubiera sido porque Neal había aparecido detrás de él. El muchacho había pasado por delante de la biblioteca de camino a la tienda y había visto que las luces estaban mucho más bajas que de costumbre y acercándose a una de las ventanas había constatado que Belle estaba sentada en el rincón de lectura de los niños, envuelta en una manta, un libro en las manos y los ojos rojos. Evidentemente algo había salido mal. Ruby había avisado la noche anterior que todo tenía miras de solucionarse felizmente por la mañana. ¿Qué había pasado? Neal escribió un mensaje a Charming: “código rojo”.

 Neal cubrió la distancia entre la biblioteca y la tienda, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su padre parado en la puerta. En cuanto pudo ver por encima del hombro de aquel, lo entendió todo.

 Mr. Gold notó la presencia de su hijo, pero no pronunció palabra. Neal le puso la mano en la espalda, lo empujó gentilmente hacia adentro y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Cuando finalmente estuvieron junto al mostrador, dijo:

-¿Cuál es el problema, papá?

-Es que no entiendo -contestó aquél con el ceño fruncido- Y tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué? Ve, habla con Belle. Todo saldrá bien. Ya es hora de que dejen de tenernos en vilo.

De pronto la realización llenó la mente de Mr. Gold y sintió que le ardían las mejillas, de vergüenza o de enojo. O de las dos cosas.

-La idea de las esquelas no fue del sheriff Nolan -añadió secamente ahora.

-Nop, fue de _Jordan_ Nolan, contestó Neal, la mirada clavada en sus zapatos y sus manos en los bolsillos.

 Mr. Gold calculó entonces que había por lo menos tres personas involucradas en un operativo para enganchar a Belle con él. En el instante en que estaba por abrir la boca para preguntar quién más sabía acerca del asunto, la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe y apareció en ella el sheriff, que, de guiarse por su modo de respirar, había venido corriendo.

-¡Gold! -casi que gritó, extendiéndole un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-Me siento halagado, pero no estoy interesado, Mr. Nolan.

El sheriff sacudió la cabeza y habiendo tomado un poco más de aire dijo:

-Son para _ella_.

Mr. Gold arqueó las cejas en un gesto inquisitivo.

-Ya sabe, la canción que dice: “por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con mil rosas para mí”.

Neal estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse. El sheriff se sonrojó y añadió:

-Bueno, por lo menos a Mary Margaret le gusta mucho.

Mr. Gold anotó mentalmente retener la imagen de David Nolan limpiando la casa y cantando aquella canción a pleno pulmón para su propia diversión personal en el futuro. Nadie iba a convencerlo de que aquello no pasaba en la realidad. Tomando el ramo de rosas con un: “doy mi palabra de que recuperará su dinero, Mr. Nolan” se dirigió rápidamente a la salida para ir a la biblioteca, antes de que otro (“u otros” pensó con escalofrío) agente de la operación Paloma hiciera acto de presencia en la tienda. Miró las rosas. Quizá después de todo Belle no se había estado refiriendo a él cuando la había escuchado en la biblioteca. De ser así, se encargaría que el desgraciado sujeto de aquella conversación sufriera lo que le era debido.

 

***

 

La noche estaba increíblemente quieta afuera, mientras Belle en su rincón trataba de escapar de su mundo dentro de aquella novela que había leído mil veces: _Emma_. Creyó que alucinaba cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió lentamente y Mr. Gold apareció a través de ella, el bastón en una mano y un inmenso ramo con decenas de rosas rojas en la otra.

Hesitante se acercó a ella y se detuvo a poco más de un metro de distancia, el ramo ligeramente delante de sí, como si fuera un escudo… o una ofrenda de paz, no era sencillo distinguir. Quizá las dos cosas. Ambos se miraron largamente varios segundos, Belle no creyendo lo que veía, Mr. Gold mirándola con una mirada que imploraba perdón. Al final, el propio Mr. Gold abrió la boca y dijo con voz ronca, en aquella entonación que solo usaba para recitar, y que Belle tanto amaba:

 _-_ “No sirvo para hacer discursos. Solo si te amara menos sería capaz de hablar más acerca de ello.”

Belle siguió mirándolo, incapaz de decir nada.

-Por favor, Belle -dijo, su voz ahora casi una plegaria- di algo, lo que sea.

Belle dejó lentamente de lado el libro y se puso de pie.

-Belle, perdón, perdóname. Lo siento tanto, tanto. Soy… soy un viejo ton…

No pudo terminar, toda posibilidad de ello impedida por los labios que besaban apasionadamente los suyos. El ramo de rosas cayó al piso, su brazo, ahora libre, asido a aquella cintura como si de un salvavidas en medio de una tormenta en altamar se tratara.

Al fin, Belle cortó el beso, tomando aire a tragos.

-Te amo. Te. Amo, Andreas Gold -le dijo, acariciando los cabellos color tabaco y gris del hombre que tenía frente a sí- ¿Por qué me has hecho sufrir de esta manera? ¿Por qué no me enviaste una esquela hoy? -agregó, con amoroso reproche.

Mr. Gold esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, señal preclara de una travesura en curso.

-Ah, pero es que sí lo he hecho.

Ella lo miró extrañada. Él la estrechó contra sí.

-Aquí la tienes, pegada a tí.

Esta vez fue él el que buscó aquellos labios que sabían a gloria. Y pensar que se había perdido aquella felicidad todos esos meses por un miedo irracional. Pero como no hay dicha que dure para siempre, pocos instantes después la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y la alcaldesa entró como un torbellino.

-Miss French, estoy necesitando urgentemente que…

Se detuvo en seco, los ojos desorbitados mirando a los dos pares de ojos que la miraban con igual sorpresa y embarazo. Definitivamente encontrarse a la bibliotecaria y al prestamista fuertemente abrazados en medio de un beso apasionado era lo último que esperaba encontrarse.

-Oh, genial -dijo, cortando el incómodo silencio- Ahora le debo un Chivas Regal 12 años a Whale -y dándose vuelta, se marchó por donde había entrado, con un sobreactuado aire exasperado.

 Mr. Gold y Belle la vieron irse, y cuando se miraron de nuevo estallaron en una carcajada.

-El pobre doctor va a necesitar ese escocés _._

Ella lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-Batí su récord, he besado a la chica antes de la primera cita.

Belle soltó una carcajada. Mr. Gold no podía creer la felicidad y el orgullo que le producía hacerla reír.

-Hablando de primeras citas, creo que me debes una. -dijo con un tono juguetón, mirándole los labios- y ahora que lo pienso, nunca fui a dar ese paseo por el muelle que me recomendaste. ¿Sabes de algún lugar para comer algo por allí?

-Por supuesto, -dijo él, soltándola, muy a su pesar y ofreciéndole el brazo izquierdo.

 

***

 

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio, Jordan vio las dos figuras menudas, tomadas del brazo y conversando animadamente, pasear tranquilamente por el muelle, deteniéndose aquí y allá para un discreto - o no tan discreto -beso, bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Sonrió. “ _Operación Paloma, fase final completada. Gracias a todos_ ”. El mensaje fue enviado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las esquelas de Belle son adaptaciones de algunos versos de Esquela, de Jaime Roos.
> 
> El verso que recita Mr. Gold en la biblioteca está tomado directamente de Emma, la novela que Belle estaba leyendo cuando él entró.
> 
> No sé cómo explicar que Charming conozca/escuche/entienda Rosas, de la oreja de Van Gogh, ni tampoco cómo es que los otros la entienden, pero, si habéis sido buenos conmigo hasta ahora... indulge me, just a little bit more.


End file.
